Putri Tidur
by Yanz Namiyukimi-chan
Summary: COMPLETE! Ichigo adalah seorang playboy yang paling diincar. Untuk pertama kalinya dia dicuekin oleh seorang gadis yang ternyata adalah seorang maniak TIDUR!/Special Fic For Celebration of IchiRuki's Day!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo.**

**Putri Tidur © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan. **

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje story, MiniChapter, Special Fic For Celebration of IchiRuki's Day.**

**Summary:**

**Ichigo adalah seorang playboy yang paling diincar. Untuk pertama kalinya dia dicuekin oleh seorang gadis yang ternyata adalah seorang maniak TIDUR!**

**Chapter 1**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Suasana pagi yang sejuk dan menyegarkan tubuh kini datang menguasai Karakura. Embun-embun pagi pada pucuk-pucuk dedaunan pohon pelahan meluncur jatuh ke permukaan bumi.

Siswa-siswi yang menggunakan seragam yang sama, satu per satu dari mereka mulai memasuki gerbang sekolah tempat mereka menuntut ilmu.

SMA Karakura adalah salah satu sekolah _favorite_ yang begitu diminati oleh siswa-siswi di Jepang. Kualitas yang menjamin. Fasilitas yang bagus. Dan sudah termasuk sekolah taraf Internasional.

Seorang pria tampan dengan rambut orangenya terlihat tengah menggandeng dua gadis cantik nan seksi. Dua gadis itu bergelayut manja pada pria tampan itu.

Pria tampan dan keren itu adalah Ichigo Kurosaki. Wajahnya menyeringai senang saat memberikan kata-kata untuk menggoda dua gadis tersebut. Apalagi ketika mendapat tanggapan nakal dari kedua gadis itu.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Ichigo Kurosaki?

Pria tampan dan juga keren. Ditambah lagi dengan kecerdasan otaknya akan materi mata pelajaran yang ia pelajari. Ia selalu mampu menguasai pelajaran-pelajaran itu dengan baik. Hidungnya yang mancung. Tubuhnya yang atletis. Mata musim gugur yang dapat menyihir orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan lirikkan nakalnya. Kulitnya yang agak kecoklatan nampak eksotis dan bibirnya yang selalu mengeluarkan seringai bak setan mampu membuat napas siapa saja tercekat di tempat.

Ichigo adalah termasuk makhluk yang memiliki pesona yang tidak dapat ditolak.

Selain tampan, keren dan juga cerdas. Ia juga ahli dalam bidang olahraga. Dan satu hal yang membuatnya tak lupa dari sorotan adalah ia seorang yang pintar memikat wanita. Sebut saja dia adalah seorang _playboy_.

Seorang _playboy_ yang selalu diincar. Walaupun Ichigo adalah seorang _playboy_, ia tak pernah mendapat masalah dengan mantan-mantan pacarnya. Walaupun dia seenaknya mempermainkan perasaan mereka, dia tak pernah mendapat surat ancaman atau teror sekali pun.

_Pernah memiliki itu, lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali._ Ya, mungkin itu anggapan bagi mantan-mantan pacar Ichigo.

Ichigo adalah tipe yang mudah bosan dengan pasangannya. Jadi tidak aneh jika mantan pacarnya itu begitu banyak di luar sana. Paling lama ia menjalin sebuah hubungan yaitu satu minggu. Walaupun begitu, ia masih berinteraksi dengan baik dengan mantan-mantan pacarnya. Bahkan mereka masih melempar lirikkan nakal atau sebagainya.

Waktu terus berjalan. SMA Karakura semakin sesak saja oleh siswa-siswinya.

"Lihat! Lihat! Itu Kurosaki!"

"Dia itu tampan ya?"

"KUROSAKI!"

"KUROSAKI LIHATLAH KEMARI!"

Teriakkan, pekikkan dan gumaman kagum terus tertuju padanya. Sekarang ini Ichigo sedang bersama ketiga temannya berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya. Hitsugaya Toushirou, Ashido Kano, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Ketiga temannya itu juga tak kalah tampan. Ketampanan mereka hampir mendekati sempurna.

Ichigo sekali-kali melempar seringainya atau melempar lambaian tangan pada siswi-siswi yang bisa dibilang adalah _fans-_nya.

"KUROSAKI-_KUN_ JADILAH PACARKUUU!"

Teriakkan sekaligus ungkapan perasaan itu sukses menghentikan langkahnya. Seringai bak setan itu muncul semakin lebar saja.

Hening.

—Opsh!

Gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Ichigo berjalan menghampiri gadis itu. Dilihatnya gadis itu memiliki wajah manis dan cantik. Tingginya yang semampai dengan Ichigo dan buah dadanya yang besar menantang.

Gadis yang termasuk tipe _ideal_.

Ditekuknya tangannya di samping kiri kepala gadis itu. Dan tangan yang lainnya membelai rambut panjang kecoklatan itu lalu mencium ujung rambutnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Ichigo setengah berbisik.

Semua orang di sana tercekat melihat aksi Ichigo.

"O-Orihime Inoue," ucap gadis itu dengan bibir bergetar.

"Nama yang bagus," puji Ichigo.

Ingin sekali Orihime meloncat girang mendengar pujian dari suara merdu itu. Namun sayangnya tubuhnya terasa lemas.

"Benar kau ingin menjadi pacarku?"

"I-iya Kurosaki-_kun_. A-aku sungguh menyukaimu!"

Seringainya semakin lebar mendengar ungkapan gadis itu.

Didekatinya wajah itu kemudian berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu," bisik Ichigo dengan nada yang menggoda.

Ya ampun! Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Orihime dapat merasakan hembusan napas Ichigo di telinganya. Membuat Orihime merasa semakin lemas saja. Apalagi _parfum_ yang dipakai Ichigo. Rasanya ia ingin pingsan saja!

"Tapi sayang aku sudah punya pacar. Bagaimana lain kali saja kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Entah _hipnotis_ apa yang Ichigo gunakan, gadis itu mengangguk cepat menanggapi ucapannya.

"Bagus," seru Ichigo kemudian pergi meninggalkan gadis itu begitu saja. Melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda bersama teman-temannya.

Tubuh gadis itu langsung merosot begitu saja di atas lantai setelah lepas dari jerat pesona seorang Ichigo Kurosaki. Wajahnya memerah bagai kepiting rebus dan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Ku-Kurosaki-_kun_…" gumamnya tak percaya dengan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya tadi.

"Wah, gadis itu beruntung!"

"Apa Kurosaki tadi mengatakan kalau nanti dia bersedia menjadi pacarnya?"

"Akh, aku iri padanya!"

"Aku ingin jadi gadis itu!"

Seketika suasana yang hening menjadi gemuruh. Ungkapan-ungkapan tak percaya dan iri telontar di antara para siswi.

Satu kelebihan seorang Ichigo Kurosaki. Walaupun ia seorang _playboy_, tapi ia tak pernah selingkuh di belakang pacarnya. Ya, dia adalah tipe lelaki setia. Jika menggodanya boleh saja bukan?

"Cih! dasar tebar pesona," decak pria pendek berambut putih.

"Aku tidak tebar pesona. Hanya sedikit menggodanya saja."

"Lama-lama mereka bisa masuk rumah sakit karena jantungan," ucap pria berambut biru muda yang memiliki seringai tak kalah dari Ichigo.

"Itu yang kumau," ucap Ichigo malah menyeringai senang. Gila! Apa Ichigo tidak takut masuk penjara karena dituduh penyebab dari semua ini? Kalau mereka semua jantungan dan masuk rumah sakit, berarti dia tidak punya _fans_ lagi _dong_?

"Dasar kau sudah gila," kini giliran pria berambut merah mengeluarkan komentarnya.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku temannya itu.

Tapi tak lama kemudian mereka semua malah tertawa. Menertawai gadis-gadis bodoh yang gampang dijerat itu.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang sebahu dan memiliki tubuh yang mungil nampak serius memandang papan pengumuman yang ada di hadapannya.

Dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya, gadis yang memiliki ukuran tubuh seperti anak SD itu menatap setiap baris yang tertempel di sana. Papan pengumuman yang berisi jadwal jam pelajaran.

Kemudian seulas senyum manis tercipta dari bibir tipisnya.

"Ternyata Ukitake-_sensei_ tidak akan masuk kelas hari ini. Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk tidur."

Beginilah sistem yang ada di SMA Karakura. Perubahan jadwal, perpindahan jam pelajaran, pergantian guru yang mengajar, rapat—yang melibatkan guru hingga tak dapat mengajar di kelas—bahkan keterangan guru yang sakit pun dicantumkan di sana.

"Oi! Minggir kami ingin melihat papan pengumuman!"

Gadis mungil itu mengernyit saat mendengar suara yang terdengar _agak _berat khas laki-laki terdengar dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Sebuah kata perintah bukan kata tolong membuatnya terdengar tidak sopan.

Gadis itu berbalik. Dilihatnya ada empat pria tampan yang menunggunya untuk segera menyingkir dari papan pengumuman.

Masing-masing memiliki warna rambut yang unik yaitu: biru muda, putih, merah bahkan ada warna _orange_. Mengingatkannya akan pelangi yang muncul setelah turunnya hujan.

"Kenapa kau memandang seperti itu?" seru pria tampan berambut _orange_.

Dahi gadis bermata _violet_ itu berkedut. Kemudian menatap pria yang mengenakan pakaian seragamnya tak karuan itu namun terlihat keren dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambutnya.

Pria yang diketahui adalah Ichigo itu melihat gerak-gerik gadis itu yang menatapnya tak berkedip. Kemudian seringainya muncul.

"Terpesona, heh?" serunya sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan tinggi badan gadis yang ada di depannya. Tindakan Ichigo yang seperti itu, membuat gadis di depannya menggerakkan kepalanya ke belakang menjaga jarak di antara mereka.

Dalam jarak yang dekat itu. Gadis itu dapat melihat garis kerutan yang cukup tebal di kening Ichigo. Yang terlintas dipikirannya adalah _'Pria ini pasti sedang stress.'_

Ditatapnya bola mata _hazel_ itu dengan mata _violet-_nya.

"Err… Maaf _senpai_! Silahkan," ucapnya seolah baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia telah menghalangi keinginan keempat pria itu untuk melihat papan pengumuman.

Ichigo menatap tak percaya pada gadis yang perlahan menyingkir dari hadapannya.

Tidak ada pekikkan tertahan. Tidak ada jerit histeris. Tidak ada sipuan malu, atau minimal wajah yang merona. Bahkan gadis itu tidak pingsan di tempat!—yang dibiasanya terjadi pada gadis-gadis yang tak kuat mental akan pesonanya. I—ini sulit dipercaya!

Gadis itu tidak sedikit pun terjebak akan pesonanya!

"Sepertinya untuk dua jam ke depan, pelajaran akan kosong," seru Toushirou tengah memperhatikan papan pengumuman.

"Kenapa?" tanya Grimmjow mengeluarkan pertanyaan bodoh. Oh, maklum si tuan Jeagerjaques ini tidak sedang melihat papan pengumuman. Malah si tuan Jeagerjaques ini memunggunginya dan sibuk dengan ponselnya. Jadi wajar _'kan_ jika Grimmjow tidak tahu kenapa Toushirou bicara seperti itu. Kalau Grimmjow tahu, mana mungkin ia bertanya '_kan_?

"Ochi-_sensei_ sakit, bodoh! Apa kau tidak melihat keterangannya?"

"Aku tidak bodoh, Pendek!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Sudahlah teman-teman. Jangan bertengkar! Yang penting dua jam ke depan kita bebas," lerai Ashido.

"Kalian kenal gadis itu?" tanya Ichigo dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Ia terlihat syok.

Mereka tidak terlalu memperhatikan Ichigo karena Toushirou yang sedang asyik menjambak rambut Grimmjow karena dia sudah berani mengatainya pendek. Kemudian terjadi pertikaian terjadi antara Grimmjow dan Toushirou, tentu saja diselingi oleh Ashido yang mencoba melerai mereka.

"Heh?" seru mereka bertiga baru sadar bahwa teman yang memiliki berambut _orange_ itu menanyakan sesuatu.

Grimmjow langsung mencengkram tangan Toushirou kemudian melepaskan dari rambutnya.

"Maksudmu apa, Ichigo?" tanya Grimmjow sambil merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakkan.

"…"

"Tadi dia menanyakan seorang gadis _'kan_?" tanya Ashido ragu.

"Maksudmu gadis tadi?" tanya Toushirou sambil mengernyit.

Bagai robot yang merespon setiap pertanyaan yang ia diajukan oleh tuannya, Ichigo pun mengangguk.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Grimmjow merasa aneh dengan temannya yang seperti baru saja melihat hantu.

Ashido hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Ichigo.

Dia tetap diam membatu di tempat. Apa begitu syoknya Ichigo hingga setengah kesedarannya pun menghilang entah kemana?

Ini memang pertama kalinya bagi Ichigo. Seorang _playboy_ kelas kakap seperti dirinya diperlakukan tidak lazim oleh seorang gadis. Ya, maksudnya _dicuekin_. Memangnya selama ini ada perempuan megacuhkannya begitu saja? Pasti ada sih, tapi perempuan itu pasti sudah tidak normal!

"Tidak! Tapi aku tahu siapa dia," seru Toushirou hendak meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Siapa dia?"

"Si Putri Tidur."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Dengan langkah lunglai, gadis yang bernama lengkap Rukia Kuchiki itu memasuki kelasnya. Matanya hampir terpejam karena tak bisa menahan berat kelopak matanya. Diseretnya kaki-kaki kecil itu menuju bangkunya.

**BRUK!**

Hentakan keras pantat itu mendarat aman di atas kursinya. Tubuhnya serasa lemas seperti telah diberi obat bius yang begitu memabukan. Direbahkannya kepala itu di atas meja. Kemudian…

_Krrrrrr… Krrrrr…_

Dalam hitungan detik Rukia sudah terjun ke dalam alam mimpinya.

Teman-teman sekelas Rukia menatap tak percaya kelakuan unik anggota keluarga Kuchiki itu. Begitu mudahnya gadis itu memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Seperti tidak tidur berhari-hari.

Rukia Kuchiki sudah menggali ilmu di SMA Karakura selama satu tahun ini. Bagi teman-temannya yang sudah mengenal Rukia sejak awal, tidak akan terkejut dengan kebiasaan anehnya itu.

Rukia adalah tipe orang pendiam. Errr… tidak pendiam juga _sih_. Karena kadang ia bisa menjadi orang yang sangat cerewet. Dia tidak terlalu bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya karena waktunya habis digunakan untuk tidur. Dan ia juga bukan tipe orang yang senang menarik perhatian orang di sekitarnya. Padahal tanpa sadar ia selalu menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Jadi tidak aneh jika hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang ia kenal di kelasnya.

Bahkan berita apa yang sedang heboh di sekolahnya pun, ia tidak mengetahuinya. Ia memang tak mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Selama _jatah_ tidurnya tidak terganggu, itu tidak akan menjadi masalah.

Karena kebiasaan uniknya itu, maka teman-temannya memberikan julukan yang pas untuknya yaitu: Putri Tidur.

Kenapa?

Tentu saja karena kebiasaannya yang tidur kapanpun, di manapun ia berada dan di setiap kesempatan yang ada, ia akan menggunakan waktu itu untuk tidur.

Rukia juga termasuk golongan gadis yang manis. Tubuhnya yang mungil. Kulitnya yang putih bak _porselen_. Bibir _pink_ yang tipis. Mata _violet _yang mempesona. Wajahnya yang polos. Apalagi ketika ia sedang tidur membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya menjadi gemas sendiri. Khususnya laki-laki yang memang diam-diam menaruh perhatian pada si Putri Tidur tersebut.

"Rukia! Rukia! Rukia! Rukia!"

Tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis berambut hitam keunguan dan dikuncir dengan pita berwarna merah datang menghampiri sang Putri Tidur.

"Rukia! Rukia! Ayo bangun! Aku ingin bercerita," serunya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh mungil Rukia yang tengah asyik menjelajahi alam mimpinya.

"Nggh… Biarkan aku tidur! Aku mengantuk," seru Rukia sedikit merengut kesal.

Dipalingkannya wajah manis itu ke sisi lain, tanda tak ingin diganggu.

Namun gadis itu tidak menyerah begitu saja. Ia mengitari bangku Rukia hingga kini ia berhadapan kembali dengan wajah tidur Rukia.

"Ahh… Kau ini Rukia, ayo bangun! Jangan tidur terus!"

"Ahhh… Sennaaaa~"

Oh… lihat sekarang Putri Tidur kita benar-benar merasa terganggu. Wajahnya merengek agar ia tetap membiarkannya tidur. Teman sekelas Rukia dan khususnya laki-laki memasang wajah kasihan pada gadis mungil itu. Mereka tidak tega melihat Putri Tidur mereka yang masih terlihat sangat mengantuk itu diganggu. Mereka mengutuk Senna di dalam hati yang telah berani mengganggu Rukia. Diberikannya _deathglare_ yang paling mematikan yang mereka punyai pada Senna.

"Rukia! Rukia! Rukia!"

Namun sayang gadis yang bernama Senna itu tidak menyadarinya atau memang ia sengaja tidak mempedulikannya.

"Ck, kau mengganggu tidurku Senna!"

Rukia berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya di atas kursi yang ia duduknya. Diregangkannya sedikit tubuhnya kemudian mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Melihat itu, wajah teman laki-laki Rukia langsung merona. Beberapanya ada yang memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan semburat _pink_ itu.

Sungguh wajah Rukia tadi terlihat sangat imuuuuut.

"Habis kau selalu saja tidur, Rukia! Apa kau tidak bosan tidur terus?" rengut kesal Senna.

Rukia tak habis pikir, _kenapa gadis ini selalu mencarinya setiap ia ingin bercerita sih?_ Padahal ia bukan seorang pendengar yang baik.

"Tentu saja tidak! Malah aku bebas bermimpi apa pun di bawah alam sadarku. Bahkan bertemu bintang _anime_ idolaku," seru Rukia.

"Ah, pasti Shinichi Kudo. Kau _'kan_ senang sekali _anime_ Detective Conan," tebak Senna.

"Bukan."

"Hah? Siapa dong?"

"Kaitou Kid."

"Hah? Kau suka si tukang mencuri itu?" pekik Senna tidak percaya, "Seleramu aneh sekali."

"Biarkan saja! Yang penting aksinya keren," jawab Rukia dengan polosnya.

Yang mendengarnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop._

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang keren. Ada berita baru _loh_? Kali ini benar-benar _hot_!" seru Senna memberikan informasi.

"Aku tidak peduli," seru Rukia hendak merebahkan kepalanya kembali di atas meja. Namun, segera dicegah oleh Senna.

"Eh? Tunggu dulu! Kau harus mendengarkan ceritaku kali ini!"

"Aku mengantuk, Senna. Aku ingin tidur," seru lirih Rukia.

Ia benar-benar ingin kembali ke alam mimpinya. Dasar Putri Tidur! Kerjaannya tidur terus!

"Kau harus mendengarkan ceritaku dulu! Setelah itu baru aku akan membiarkanmu tidur dan aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Janji!" bujuk Senna sambil mengucapkan janjinya. Mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk huruf 'V' sebagai tanda ia sedang berjanji.

Tentu saja tawaran Senna bagi Rukia begitu menggiurkan. Mendengar kalimat _'Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi'_ seperti kata _hipnotis_ baginya. Apalagi ditambah pemanis yaitu kata janji yang Senna berikan padanya.

Rukia menegakkan tubuhnya bersandar pada punggung kursinya.

"Cepat ceritakan! Karena aku ingin tidur."

Mendengar itu Senna langsung menyeringai senang.

"Kau tahu kejadian tadi pagi di sekolah kita?" tanyanya pada Rukia.

"Tidak."

"Kau tahu tadi pagi ada yang mengatakan perasaannya pada Ichigo Kurosaki," seru Senna memulai ceritanya dengan antusias.

"Hm."

"Memang kau tahu siapa Ichigo Kurosaki itu?" tanya Senna sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Rukia.

"Tidak," jawab Rukia tidak peduli.

Senna menghela napas. Temannya satu ini memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Senna yakin pria-pria tampan dan populer yang bersekolah di sini pun ia tidak tahu.

"Sudah kuduga," ucapnya kembali pada posisinya.

"Kuberitahu kau, Rukia. Ichigo Kurosaki adalah pria tampan dan juga keren yang bersekolah di sini. Pria yang paling diburu oleh setiap wanita. Ya, walaupun ia _playboy_, itu tidak membuatnya dijauhi oleh para wanita. Banyak sekali yang sudah pernah menjadi pacarnya. Dan tadi pagi, ada perempuan yang tidak sengaja mengatakan perasaannya pada Ichigo saat di koridor. Lalu Ichigo bilang padanya bahwa ia juga menyukainya. Namun sayang ia sudah punya pacar. KYAAAA… Rasanya perempuan itu beruntung sekali! Kalau Ichigo sudah bilang seperti itu, berarti perempuan itu punya kesempatan untuk jadi pacarnya. Huh! Membuat iri saja. Jadi bagaimana menurutmu, Rukia?"

"…"

"…"

_Krrrrr… Krrrr…_

Terdengar dengkuran halus dari Rukia.

Senna benar-benar melongo tidak percaya. Ternyata tanpa sepengetahuannya, Rukia telah kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya. Pantas saja ia merasa aneh. Dari tadi Rukia hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya seperti sedang mendengarkannya baik-baik.

Tapi ternyata—akh! padahal ia sudah susah payah bercerita panjang lebar pada gadis itu.

Senna sudah tahu pada akhirnya semuanya akan seperti ini. Rukia akan tidur dan ia terus berceloteh seperti orang gila. Tapi entah kenapa ia selalu datang kepada Rukia untuk berbagi cerita. Mungkin ia sudah bergantung pada Rukia. Jadi ia selalu ingin datang pada Rukia.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Rasanya tetap saja tidak bisa menerima kebiasaan tidur Rukia saat ia bercerita. Memangnya ia sedang mendongeng hingga gadis itu boleh tertidur.

Arrggh… Senna benar-benar kesal!

"RU-KI-AAAAAAA!"

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Hohoho… Malah bikin fic baru lagi. Tapi fic kali ini dikhususkan buat IchiRuki Day's. Yeiii… Akhirnya ada juga hari yang mengkhususkan tentang IchiRuki. Tanggal 12 mei ya? kecepetan tapi tak apa. Yan gak bisa bikin cerita Oneshot. Gak ada ide cerita. Maaf gak sesuai dengan tema IchiRuki di tahun ini yaitu <em>"Reunion"<em> atau _"Rainbow"._ Tapi Yan juga pengen ngerayain IchiRuki Day's —hiks—hiks

Ini tahun pertama kita ngerayain IchiRuki Day's karena tahun sebelum ada _event_ seperti ini. Jadi publish cerita IchiRuki kalian buat meramaikan _event_ ini.

**Minta Reviewnya please…**

**Special Fic For Celebration of IchiRuki's Day**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo.**

**Putri Tidur © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan. **

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje story, MiniChapter, Special Fic For Celebration of IchiRuki's Day.**

**Summary:**

**Ichigo adalah seorang playboy yang paling diincar. Untuk pertama kalinya dia dicuekin oleh seorang gadis yang ternyata adalah seorang maniak TIDUR!**

**Chapter 2 **

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Ayolah, Toushirou beritahu aku siapa dia."

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah, Toushirou. Jangan pelit begitu padaku!"

Saat ini, Ichigo Kurosaki tengah merayu seorang Hitsugaya Toushirou, sahabatnya sendiri yang terkenal dingin itu. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak Ichigo bertemu dengan gadis yang disebut 'Si Putri Tidur' oleh Toushirou di depan papan pengumuman, Ichigo menjadi penasaran sendiri. Karena selama ini tidak pernah ada gadis yang mengacuhkannya seperti itu. Dan sekarang, Ichigo bagai kucing yang sedang memelas pada tuannya untuk meminta belas kasihan demi mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu siapa dia?" seru Toushirou jengah. _Agak_ kesal juga di hantui oleh keberadaan Ichigo seperti ini.

"Putri Tidur? Ck, itu saja? Itu belum cukup! Cepat beritahu aku siapa namanya? Kelasnya di mana? Dia tinggalnya di mana?" seru Ichigo tak sabaran.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali, Ichigo. Lebih baik kau segera cari mainan baru. Jangan terus mengikutiku seperti ini!"

"Ayolah, Toushirou. Beritahu aku~" ucap Ichigo sambil memasang wajah _puppy eyes_.

"Uuh… Tidak akan!" seru Toushirou tetap pada pendiriannya.

Ia berusaha agar tidak tergoda dengan wajah memelas Ichigo kali ini.

"Ck, tidak berhasil," gumam Ichigo melihat Toushirou pergi menghindarinya.

Padahal Ichigo sudah memasang jurus ampuhnya agar si pria pendek itu memberitahu tentang si Putri Tidur misterius itu. Padahal selama ini jurus _puppy eyes_ yang ia gunakan pada saat mendesak selalu berhasil mematahkan pertahanan seseorang. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk Hitsugaya Toushirou. Karena jurusnya tidak berhasil melumpuhkan Toushirou dan sepertinya memang harus ia sendiri mencari tahu informasi tentang si Putri Tidur itu.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Toushirou berjalan menggurutu tidak jelas. Hampir saja pertahanannya goyah oleh wajah memelas Ichigo tadi.

Tapi kenapa Toushirou begitu bersikeras untuk tidak memberitahu Ichigo tentang si Putri Tidur itu?

Sepertinya ia menutup-nutupi si Putri Tidur itu dari Ichigo. Kita akan segera tahu dengan membaca isi pikirannya sekarang.

_'Dasar Ichigo sialan! Apa-apaan wajahnya itu? Ia kira aku akan memberitahunya jika memasang wajah seperi itu? Ck, tidak akan!_'seru batinnya berucap sinis

_'Lagipula tidak mungkin aku memberitahu tentang perempuan itu padanya. Bisa-bisa Ichigo jadi mengincarnya sedangkan aku sendiri juga sedang mengincarnya.'_

Oh… tenyata seorang Hitsugaya Toushirou telah mengincar sejak lama si Putri Tidur kita. Tapi sepertinya usaha pendekatan yang ia lakukan pada si Putri Tidur selalu gagal.

Masih ingat dengan kebiasaan unik Putri Kuchiki kita yang tak mengenal waktu, tempat dan di setiap kesempatan yang ada, ia akan menggunakannya untuk tidur '_kan_?

Karena kebiasaan tidur itulah yang menjadi malapetaka bagi Toushirou. Setiap ia datang ke kelasnya pasti sang Putri Tidur itu pasti sudah menghilang. Jika sudah seperti itu, maka Toushirou dengan suka rela akan mengelilingi sekolahnya untuk mencari sang Putri Tidur itu berada. Dan setiap ia telah menemukannya, ia selalu tidak bisa buat apa-apa. Melihat si Putri Tidur yang sedang terlelap membuatnya tak tega untuk membangunkannya hanya untuk sekedar berkenalan atau mengajaknya mengobrol. Jadilah ia selalu diam memandangi wajah si Putri Tidurnya. Sekalian berharap jika sang putri itu bangun dan ia bisa mengajaknya bicara. Namunnya nyatanya sang Putri Tidur tidak pernah bangun seolah menanti seorang pangeran datang menciumnya agar ia bisa bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Sayang seribu sayang saat bel berbunyi, Toushirou dengan berat hati ia akan meninggalkan sang putri yang masih terlelap. Kembali ke kelasnya dengan tangan kosong.

Beberapa kali Toushirou menemuinya di berbagai kesempatan tapi ternyata, kesempatan bagi Toushirou itu juga kesempatan si Putri Tidur untuk menjelajahi alam mimpinya. Jadilah sampai sekarang belum ada perkembangan antara mereka. Mereka tetap saja tidak saling mengenal.

Sungguh miris nasib Toushirou.

_'Tidak ada yang boleh menjadi pangeran dari Rukia Kuchiki selain aku!'_

Sepertinya ia harus berjuang lebih keras untuk mendapatkan si Putri Tidur.

_Ganbatte_ Toushirou.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Rukia berjalan lunglai melewati koridor sekolahnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing setelah mendengar teriakkan Senna dari tadi. Karena kejadian tadi pagi ini, di mana saat Senna dengan suka rela menceritakan sosok Ichigo Kurosaki dengan semangat dan ia malah asyik tidur.

Dan karena itulah, ia menerima siksaan lewat suara cempreng Senna yang membuat telinganya berdenging.

Sudah ia katakan bukan? Jika ia bukanlah pendengar yang baik. Jadi seharusnya tidak _usah_ marah-marah dan sebaiknya Senna bisa memakluminya. Karena beginilah ia sebenarnya. Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Rukia agar bisa kabur dari amukkan Senna. Tapi untung saja ada teman-temannya yang rela hati membantunya melarikan diri dari kemurkaan Senna.

Rukia seperti perempuan yang terkena anemia. Ia berjalan lunglai. Wajahnya lesu seperti tidak semangat menjalani hidup.

Oh… Kami-_sama_ kenapa ada manusia yang terlahir seperti ini? Kau memang hebat menciptakan makhluk yang unik!

Sambil menenteng sebuah kunci. Rukia berjalan mendekati sebuah gedung olahraga. Saat sampai di sana, gedung itu sepi tak berpenghuni. Kemudian matanya tertumpu pada pintu yang berada di dalam gedung olahraga tepat di sudut ruangan kosong itu.

Gudang olahraga.

Ya, tempat penyimpanan alat-alat khusus olahraga.

Saat melihatnya, mata Rukia berbinar-binar. Wajahnya mendadak cerah. Dengan langkah cepat, ia mendekati gudang yang masih tertutup rapat itu.

Untuk sejenak Rukia memandang pintu itu. Dalam imajinasinya, Rukia melihat pintu itu adalah sebuah pintu tua sederhana yang dapat membawanya ke dunia fantasi yang ada dalam imajinasinya.

Dengan kunci yang ia pinjam dari Unohana-_sensei_, Rukia membuka pintu gudang itu. Perlahan pintu itu terbuka dan matanya langsung tertumpu pada _matras_ yang dalam imajinasinya adalah sebuah tumpukkan kapas yang halus dan lembut.

Kumpulan kapas yang bergulung menjadi satu. Bagai awan-awan yang melayang bebas di langit biru. Tempat yang empuk juga nyaman untuk tidur.

Perlahan Rukia merangkak naik ke atas _matras_ itu. Mengatup kedua tangannya dan ditaruh di sisi bagian kepala menjadi bantalan kepalanya. Perlahan matanya terpejam dan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

Oh, sungguh ini suasana yang nyaman untuk terjun ke dunia mimpi. Sunyi, sepi, damai dan paling penting tidak ada yang mengganggu!

_Happy nice dream, Rukia!_

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Duk! Duk! Duk!**

Ichigo memainkan bola basket yang ia ambil dari kereta keranjang khusus wadah penyimpanan bola yang masih terletak di pinggir lapangan. Biasanya benda itu sudah berada di gudang penyimpangan, tapi ia tak peduli. _Toh_, dengan begitu ia bisa memainkan bola basket itu dengan bebas tanpa harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

Ichigo bermain dengan perasaan kesal. Bola-bola basket yang lainnya tampak tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

**DUAG!**

Satu lagi bola itu bernasib sama. Menyusul teman-temannya.

Kesal!

Itulah yang saat ini Ichigo rasakan. Tak peduli tubuhnya dibanjiri oleh keringat hingga kemeja seragam sekolahnya ikut basah. Yang ia pikirkan hanya, bagaimana caranya ia melampiaskan rasa kesal yang tengah menguasainya.

Tapi ia tahu, bagaimanapun ia melampiaskannya, perasaan kesalnya tidak akan hilang sebelum keinginannya terpenuhi.

Putri Tidur itu. Ya, ia mengingingkan Putri Tidur itu. Gadis yang pertama kalinya mengacuhkannya. Entah kenapa ia menjadi sangat penasaran dan Ichigo merasa gadis yang satu ini berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang ditemuinya.

Ichigo sudah berusaha mencari gadis yang memiliki julukan 'Putri Tidur' itu di seluruh kelas 10. Namun sayangnya tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang mempunyai julukan itu. Padahal sangat jelas gadis itu memanggilnya _'Senpai'_. Itu berarti, dia _Kohai-_nya dan hanya kelas 10 yang menjadi _Kohai-_nya.

Atau telinga salah dengar? Ahk! _Masa_ telinganya salah dengar? Ia belum terkena gangguan telinga bukan?

Sungguh hal ini membuatnya frustrasi!

Dan saat menanyakannya pada sahabat mungilnya, Hitsugaya Toushirou yang dikira hanya dia yang dapat membantunya untuk mengetahui tentang gadis misterius itu. Si pria berambut putih malah enggan untuk memberi tahunya. Padahal ia sudah membujuk, merengek bahkan memelas hanya untuk membuat pria itu memberikan semua informasi yang ia tahu tentang si Putri Tidur.

Jangankan memberi informasi, menyebutkan namanya saja tidak!

_Dasar! Udah pendek, pelit lagi! _Ichigo membatin.

"ARGHH! SEBENARNYA SIAPA GADIS ITU?" teriak frustasi Ichigo sambil membanting bola basket yang ada di tangannya. Hingga itu melambung tinggi dan memantul beberapa kali.

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!"

Deru napasnya saling berkejaran memburu oksigen. Detak jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan dan tubuhnya terasa letih. Dia benar-benar hampir gila karena hal ini.

"Aw!"

Ichigo langsung mencari sumber pekikkan yang keluar dari seseorang yang baru saja ia dengar. Dan matanya tertuju pada pintu gudang yang sudah terbuka.

Ichigo mengernyit, tidak biasanya pintu gudang itu terbuka seperti itu. Biasanya selalu terkunci rapat.

Apa mungkin ada orang di sana?

**Tap! Tap!**

Suara langkah Ichigo bergema di dalam gedung olahraga. Ia berjalan mendekati gudang itu. Saat ia berada di depan pintu gudang, gelap menyelimuti keadaan gudang itu.

Ada rumor mengatakan bahwa gudang olahraga ini berhantu. Katanya di sini pernah ada seseorang bunuh diri dan arwahnya bergentayangan di sana. Makanya gudang ini selalu tampak tertutup rapat. Kecuali saat gedung olahraga ini sedang dipakai.

Tentu saja Ichigo tidak mempercayai rumor itu. Tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa _atmosfer_ di sekitarnya berubah. Ia merasakan _atmosfer _di sekitarnya menjadi dingin. Mampu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin meluncur jatuh dari pelipisnya.

**Gluk!**

Ichigo menelan ludahnya sendiri. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Entah kenapa ia menjadi tegang seperti ini. Ia menjadi ragu untuk memastikan ada orang atau tidak di dalam sana.

Asyik berkutak dengan pikirannya. Tanpa disadari oleh Ichigo ada sebuah tangan terjulur ke arah kakinya.

**GREP!**

Tubuhnya Ichigo langsung tegang. Tubuhnya bena-benar membeku di tempat saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mencengkram pergelangannya kakinya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar merasak sensasi dingin yang menyentuh kakinya.

Dengan perlahan ia melihat ke bawah kakinya. Dengan penuh keraguan dan keberanian Ichigo mencoba melihat sosok menyeramkan itu. Samar-samar ia melihat sosok berambut hitam tergolek lemas di hadapannya dan tangan pucatnya itu telah mencengkram pergelangan kakinya seolah ingin menangkapnya.

"HUWAAAAAAA!"

Ichigo berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Ia mundur ke belakang secara tersentak hingga ia jatuh terduduk menjauh dari sosok itu.

Sosok itu masih tergolek lemas di sana dengan posisinya yang telungkup.

_'Ja—jangan itu hantunya!'_ batin Ichigo was-was.

"Tolong aku," ucap lirih sosok itu sambil merangkak keluar menuju ke arah Ichigo.

Seperti dalam film-film horor. Suara lirih itu terdengar menyeramkan bagi Ichigo.

"Ja-jangan mendekat," ucap Ichigo dengan suara bergetar.

"Aduh, kepalaku sakit. Siapa sih yang berani melemparku dengan bola?" umpat sosok menakutkan itu.

"Eh?"

Ichigo yang sempat ketakutan menjadi bingung saat mendengar umpatan dari sosok yang ia kira hantu itu.

Ada hantu mengumpat kesal karena ada seseorang yang melemparnya dengan bola? Seolah menyadari sesuatu, Ichigo meracau.

_Bola? Ja—jangan—_

Akhirnya sosok itu keluar dari gudang gelap itu. Ia duduk sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Sosok wanita dengan rambut panjang sebahu. Sosok yang memiliki ukuran tubuh mungil itu terduduk pasrah tak jauh dari hadapannya. Sosok wanita itu mendongak menampakkan mata _violet_ yang menatap Ichigo yang masih ada di hadapannya.

"Ka-kau—" tunjuk Ichigo pada sosok itu. Tercekat melihat sebenaranya siapa sosok itu.

**DUAG!**

Bola basket melayang begitu saja ke arahnya. Menghantam keras dahi Ichigo hingga pria berambut _orange_ itu terjengkang ke belakang.

"Rasakan! Seenaknya saja menghantamkan bola pada orang yang sedang tidur!"

Sosok itu bangkit dan meninggalkan Ichigo dengan kesal. Sedangkan Ichigo masih jatuh terkapar tak berdaya.

Siapa sangka orang yang telah membuatnya seperti ini dan sempat ia kira hantu gudang olahraga adalah si Putri Tidur yang ia cari-cari.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Di koridor yang sepi. Seorang pria tampan memiliki berambut biru muda, kini tengah berjalan sendirian dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di belakang kepalanya. Sesekali ia menoleh ke kiri atau ke kanan. Berharap ia bisa menemukan siapa saja orang yang sedang ia cari.

"Ck! Kemana mereka? Kenapa mereka semua pada menghilang?" gerutu Grimmjow.

Tentu kalian sudah tahu siapa 'mereka' yang dimaksud Grimmjow. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan, Ichigo, Toushirou dan Ashido yang menghilang entah ke mana.

"Rasanya tidak enak berjalan sendirian seperti ini," ucapnya sambil berjalan tanpa memperhatikan langkahnya.

**GUBRAK!**

"Cih, sial! Siapa yang berani mencekal kakiku?"

Grimmjow jatuh tersungkur di atas lantai. Ia merasakan jika kakinya dicekal oleh seseorang hingga ia tersungkur secara tidak elit. Perlahan Grimmjow membalikkan badannya.

"…"

"…"

Kini giliran Grimmjow diam termangu. Ia melihat seorang gadis tengah tertidur lelap di tikungan koridor dengan wajah tertunduk. Pantas saja ia tidak melihatnya, karena memang gadis itu tidak akan terlihat dari koridor yang ia lewati. Grimmjow mendekati sosok perempuan itu. Berjongkok di hadapan gadis itu dan mengamati wajahnya.

"Bisa-bisanya dia tertidur di tempat seperti ini," gumam Grimmjow.

Grimmjow mengangkat tangannya kemudian menusuk-nusuk pipi gadis yang terlihat _chubby_ itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi di mana?" seru Grimmjow pelan.

Dengan posenya berpikir, Grimmjow terus menusuk-nusuk pipi gadis itu. Mungkin terlalu asyik karena pipi gadis itu begitu empuk. Tanpa ia sadari gadis itu bangun karenanya.

**PLAK!**

"Dasar makhluk biru aneh! Beraninya mengganggu tidur orang. Dasar menyebalkan!" gerutu gadis itu bangun.

Ia pergi meninggalkan Grimmjow begitu saja. Ia menghentak-hentakkan langkah kakinya tanda ia kesal.

_Benar-benar menyebalkan! Apa tidak ada tempat untuknya agar ia bisa tidur dengan aman? _

Sedangkan Grimmjow, ia masih diam di tempatnya. Tak bergeming. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi ketidakpercayaan yang luar biasa.

"Aku pasti sudah tidak tampan lagi. Jika tidak, mana mungkin ada yang berani menamparku," ucapnya pelan.

"Ya, aku pasti sudah tidak tampan lagi," seru Grimmjow masih syok.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Grimmjow ditampar oleh seorang wanita.

Nasib Grimmjow hari ini memang lagi sial!

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Zraaaasshh!**

Seorang lelaki tampan berambut merah sedang mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air hangat di dalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi di tempat ruang ganti khusus pria. Uap-uap yang mengepul dari air itu membuat embun-embun kecil di dinding kamar mandi. Tubuh atletisnya berkeringat karena sudah ikut bermain sepak bola di lapangan belakang sekolah bersama teman-temannya. Tubuh yang diguyur itu perlahan kembali bersih dan terlihat segar.

**Klek!**

Pintu itu terbuka memperhatikan tubuh Ashido yang masih telanjang dan basah oleh bulir-bulir air yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Ia berjalan pada loker miliknya. Sebuah lemari besi yang memiliki tinggi melebihi tinggi tubuhnya. Ia tidak perlu khawatir berkeliaran dengan tubuh yang masih telanjang._ Toh,_ ini ruang khusus pria, jadi tidak akan ada wanita iseng yang tiba-tiba masuk ke sana, bukan?

Tangan itu terulur meraih kenop pada pintu lokernya. Pada saat ia membuka loker itu, Ashido langsung mundur menjauhi lokernya dengan ekspresi terkejut terlukis di wajahnya.

Bagaimana tidak terkejut?

Baru saja ia membuka pintu lokernya itu tiba-tiba ada seorang perempuan dengan wajah datar melangkah keluar dari lokernya. Tentu saja ia segera mundur ke belakang dengan wajah syok luar biasa.

"Hah… Ketahuan lagi," seru gadis itu dengan wajah lesu.

"Sepertinya tidak ada tempat yang aman untukku tidur," lanjutnya kemudian melangkah pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Ashido. Meninggalkan pria berambut merah itu yang masih terdiam termangu tak percaya.

Tidak ada kata permisi atau ucapan maaf dari gadis itu. Gadis itu pergi begitu saja seolah keberadaan Ashido di sana tak pernah ada.

Sulit dipercaya bagi Ashido. Ada seorang gadis menggunakan lokernya hanya untuk menjadi tempat tidur?

Ashido menunduk ke bawah melihat tubuhnya masih telanjang. Kemudian…

"HUWWAAAAAAA!"

Ashido berteriak kencang sambil menutup organ _vital-_nya. Ia baru saja sadar bahwa ia masih telanjang. Ia sudah tampil TELANJANG di hadapan seorang gadis.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Di tempat lain, Toushirou menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari seseorang yang sedari tadi belum ia temukan. Ia sudah mencari ke kelas, perpustakaan, atap, kantin, halaman belakang sekolah, ruang musik, ke semua tempat yang selalu di kunjungi oleh si Putri Tidur.

Tapi tunggu kenapa kantin juga menjadi tempat pencariannya? Bukannya kantin itu ramai? Jadi tidak nyaman dipakai untuk tidur.

Ya, Toushirou pernah melihat si Putri Tidur atau Rukia Kuchiki itu diseret-seret oleh temannya. Seorang gadis berambut hitam keunguan dikuncir dengan pita merah.

Toushirou tidak tahu nama gadis itu. Lagipula untuk apa ia tahu. _Toh_, perempuan yang diincarnya adalah gadis yang bersamanya.

Biasanya Rukia akan tetap tidur sambil menemani gadis itu makan siang. Namun kali ini ia tidak menemukan di manapun.

"Hah… Sebenarnya dia di mana?"

Toushirou memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat seorang gadis keluar dari ruang ganti khusus pria dengan wajah lesu. Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar teriakkan di dalam ruang ganti itu. Toushirou tidak mempedulikan teriakkan itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengejar gadis itu. Karena gadis itu adalah Rukia yang sejak tadi ia cari. Jadi ia tidak boleh melepaskannya begitu saja. Jarang-jarang ia bertemu dengan Rukia dalam keadaan tidak tidur.

"Tunggu!"

Tiba-tiba saja Ashido keluar dari ruang ganti itu hanya dengan menggunakan celana panjang seragamnya. Membuat menjadi tontonan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Akhirnya Ashido dan Toushirou mengejar Rukia. Walaupun Toushirou belum tahu siapa yang sebenarnya Ashido kejar.

"Oi, tunggu!"

Tiba-tiba suara Grimmjow terdengar dan ia muncul dari koridor bagian kanan. Ternyata ia juga sedang mengejar seseorang.

"Oi,_ Midget_! Tunggu!"

Dari arah kiri Ichigo muncul dengan peluh membanjiri tubuhnya.

Sedangkan orang yang diteriaki tetap berjalan bahkan langkahnya terlihat lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Sebenarnya Rukia tidak tahu kenapa ia harus mempercepat langkahnya. Tapi saat mendengar langkah cepat di belakangnya, instingnya mengatakan untuk lari.

Kemudian Rukia berlari. Melihat itu, Ashido, Ichigo, Grimmjow dan Toushirou mempercepat laju kaki mereka. Akhirnya mereka saling kejar-kejaran di koridor. Yang paling menarik perhatian adalah Ashido yang masih telanjang dada, membuat _fans girls-_nya jatuh pingsan karena melihat keindahan tubuh idolanya. Bahkan ada yang sempat memotretnya

Lelah merasa terus dikejar, Rukia berhenti mendadak dan membalikkan badannya.

"Berhenti mengikutiku! DASAR GENG PELANGI!" teriak Rukia garang setelah melihat empat makhluk yang mengejarnya. Apalagi rambutnya warna-warni lagi.

_STOP! Kenapa empat orang dengan rambut aneh itu mengejarku? _Batin Rukia tidak tahu letak permasalahannya.

Ichigo, Ashido, Grimmjow dan Toushirou melihat Rukia berhenti mendadak, membuat mereka juga ikut berhenti mendadak.

Hening.

Mereka berempat saling menukar pandang. Kemudian…

"KAMI BUKAN GENG PELANGI!" bantah mereka kompak.

.

**TBC**

.

Gimana ceritanya? Semakin gaje?  
>Bagaimana kisah mereka setelah aksi kejar-kejaran itu, ya?<p>

Oh… Review dulu, baru Yan lanjutin lagi ceritanya kembali, Ok? #plak

**Special's thanks for : **Meyrin Mikazuki, Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius, Putri Luna, Ruruberry, Jee-eugene, InuhiTsu 2230612, ojou-chan, Reina Rukii, Lily Hikari-chan, Rio-Lucario, Searaki Icchy La La La, Merai Alixya Kudo, Melody AMPv Ulquiorra, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Rukiberry si Silent Reader, Tsuki-onna de' Dark Moon, Poppyholic Uki, Ryosuke Michi626, Wi3nter

**Nyx Quartz : **Iya makasih. Kayaknya typo masih gak akan bisa dimusnahin di fic Yan. Maaf jadi kurang nyaman dengan adanya typo ini. Makasih ya udah review^^

**vvvv : **Ok! Yan udah lanjutin nih…

**Rukia kurosaki : **Walah campuran F4 dan Putri tidur kamu bisa aja. Ok nih udah diupdate. Maaf lama.

**marine : **Walah kamu bisa aja pantunnya :D

**Intan eva : **Kamu juga suka hobi tidur? Sama tuh sama author #plak

**ika chan : **Hahaha… Rukia emang unik. Siapa dulu dong yang buat karakternya seperti ini #plak

**choco purple 'ga login : **Makasih Cho. Rukia dibikin suka Kaitou Kid karena athour sendiri suka, Hahaha #plakk  
>Yan gak bisa janji kalau di tamatin bulan Mei ini juga. Tapi Yan usahain deh. HAPPY ICHIRUKI DAY'S JUGA<strong>.<strong>

**Shira Roles** : Makasih. Entahlah mungkin karena aura Ichigo-nya  
>kali #plak<p>

**tara : **Haha… makasih maaf gak bisa update kilat!

**HAPPY ICHIRUKI DAY'S  
>Review Please…<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo.**

**Putri Tidur © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan. **

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje story, MiniChapter, Special Fic For Celebration of IchiRuki's Day.**

**Summary**

**Ichigo adalah seorang playboy yang paling diincar. Untuk pertama kalinya dia dicuekin oleh seorang gadis yang ternyata adalah seorang maniak TIDUR!**

**Chapter 3**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!"

Mereka berlima saling berebutan oksigen seolah itulah oksigen yang terakhir yang dapat menyelamatkan hidup mereka.

Setelah aksi kejar-kejaran antara 'Putri Tidur' dan 'Geng Pelangi' tentu saja telah menghabiskan pasokan oksigen di paru-paru mereka. Sedangkan para siswa siswi yang berada di sana menatap bingung.

Hei, bagaimana mereka tidak bingung? Mereka melihat dengan jelas, seorang gadis dikejar-kejar oleh empat pria tampan idaman semua wanita.

Dan lihat betapa kesalnya gadis itu sampai-sampai dia meneriaki empat pria tampan itu dengan 'Geng Pelangi'. Julukan yang aneh tapi terdengar lucu di telinga sehingga mendapat sanggahan kompak dari Sang Pelangi. Err… maksudnya Geng Pelangi.

Hoho… Walau bagaimanapun juga julukan Geng Pelangi itu terdengar menggelikan. Coba bayangkan empat orang lelaki yang selalu terlihat bersama layaknya seperti geng. Geng yang berisikan lelaki-lelaki tampan mendapat julukan 'Geng Pelangi'?

F4, 4 pria tampan, 4 penakluk wanita, bahkan 4 pangeran neraka jauh lebih bagus kedengarannya dibandingkan dengan Geng Pelangi bukan?

Tapi ada juga yang tidak peduli dengan peristiwa langka yang sedang terjadi di hadapan mereka. Yang penting bagi mereka adalah bisa melihat empat pangeran idaman mereka dalam keadaan _sexy_.

Ichigo Kurosaki, tubuhnya yang kekar dan berotot tercetak jelas di balik seragam sekolahnya karena keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Kemeja putih itu basah dan mencetak tubuh kekarnya. _Ukh! Benar-benar sexy!_

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques dengan keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya benar-benar terlihat keren. Apalagi wajah yang biasa menampilkan seringai itu nampak serius sekarang.

Hitsugaya Toushirou. Pria mungil berambut putih itu tetap _stay cool_, walaupun napasnya terlihat memburu.

Dan satu lagi pria yang benar-benar menarik perhatian kali ini dan bahkan dapat membuat para _fangirls_ Ichigo tak bisa mengedipkan matanya sedikit pun. Padahal mereka selalu mengelu-elukan pria pujaan mereka. Ya, tentu saja pria itu adalah Ashido.

Ashido Kano. Dia adalah pria yang paling menarik perhatian saat ini. Bagaimana tidak?

Tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang. Dada yang bisa dibilang _sexy_ itu membuat sebagian besar perempuan pingsan karena kehabisan darah yang mengucur dari hidung mereka.

Coba saja jika masing-masing dari pria pujaan mereka juga ikut berpenampilan seperti Ashido saat ini. Pasti mereka tidak akan berkedip melihat pujaan mereka masing-masing.

Rukia menatap Ichigo yang datang menghampirinya. Rukia harus mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi mereka yang cukup jauh. Apalagi Ichigo berdiri hanya beberapa puluhan centi meter darinya.

"Aduh!" tiba-tiba saja Rukia merintih kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kepala Jeruk?" tanya Rukia sambil mengusap-ngusap dahinya yang terasa sakit karena Ichigo yang tiba-tiba menyentil dahinya dengan keras.

Dahi Ichigo berkedut mendengar julukan yang diberikan khusus untuknya. Tak lama kemudian ada pekikkan tertahan dan bisik-bisik di sekitarnya.

"Hmph! A—apa katanya? Kepala Jeruk?"

"Hahaha… Kepala Jeruk!"

"Julukan yang lucu dan juga cocok sekali!" suara cekikilan tidak jelas itu semakin terdengar jelas di telinga Ichigo. Hei! Kapan lagi bisa menertawai seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang selama ini terlihat sempurna–di mata para siswi—kalau bukan hari ini?

Apa katanya?

Lucu? Cocok?

Apa yang lucu dan cocok itu? _Seenaknya mereka mengatakan hal seperti itu tentang diriku_. Batin Ichigo tidak terima.

Ichigo _mendeathglare_ orang-orang yang berbisik-bisik tentang dirinya yang kebanyakannya adalah para siswa.

Kemudian dia menatap tajam Rukia. Ia tak pernah dipermalukan seperti ini. Ichigo Kurosaki yang populer di kalangan gadis dipermalukan?

Oh… Apa kata dunia?

"Aw! Kenapa kau menyentilku lagi, Kepala Jeruk?" seru Rukia sedikit menjerit. Dahinya benar-benar sakit.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" seru Ichigo siap kembali menyentil dahi Rukia.

"Kau tidak boleh bersikap kasar pada perempuan, Ichigo!" seru Toushirou dingin setelah berhasil menghentikan aksi Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya mendengus.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Toushirou sambil ikut mengelus dahi Rukia dengan lembut. Membuat Rukia tertegun karenanya.

_'Apa-apaan sikapnya itu?'_ batin Ichigo tiba-tiba merasa kesal. Matanya melotot tidak senang melihat Toushirou yang menjadi _sok _pahlawan, _sok_ keren, _sok_ perhatian. Biasanya ia cuek-cuek saja _tuh_!

"Maafkan atas perlakuan temanku tadi. Terkadang dia memang seperti itu," ucap Toushirou tidak tahu jika Ichigo sudah mengeluarkan aura yang tidak enak karena ucapannya.

Mendengar Toushirou berbicara seperti itu Rukia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Melihat itu, Toushirou tersenyum tipis. Suatu hal yang jarang dilakukan oleh pria berdarah dingin itu. Dan tentu saja membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya tertegun. Hitsugaya Toushirou si Pangeran Es—tersenyum?

Pasti sebentar lagi kutub utara akan benar-benar mencair.

Mengabaikan semua tatapan yang tertuju padanya. Yang tentu saja membuat Toushirou semakin tampan saja jika tersenyum. Sungguhnya membuat _fangirls_ Hitsugaya ingin berteriak histeris.

Toushirou lebih memilih untuk mengajak berkenalan si Putri Tidur.

_'Ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk memulainya,'_ ujar batin Toushirou penuh tekad.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin berbicara denganmu dan mengenalmu lebih jauh. Tapi setiap kali aku menemuimu, kau selalu saja dalam keadaan tidur. Sungguh susah mau mengobrol denganmu, ya?"

Rukia mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali.

Toushirou memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celananya. Sedangkan para siswi yang menaruh hati pada Toushirou memasang ekspresi tak percaya. Perasaan mereka hancur lebur mendengar ucapan Toushirou yang jelas-jelas sedang tertarik pada gadis mungil itu.

Toushirou lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat ekspresi bingung Rukia. Wajahnya terlihat begitu polos seperti anak kecil saja.

Rukia benar-benar bingung. Ada lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya tiba-tiba saja mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Benar-benar aneh!

"Aku Hitsugaya Toushirou. Aku harap setelah ini kita bisa lebih dekat, Kuchiki Rukia."

_'Oh… Namanya Rukia,'_ Ichigo mengangguk. Sekarang ia tahu nama asli si Putri Tidur.

_'Tapi tunggu dulu! Kenapa dia bisa tahu? Grr… Dasar pendek sialan. Beraninya kau sudah membohongiku,'_ rutuk Ichigo dalam hati.

"Ah… I-iya_—_" seru Rukia sedikit gugup.

"_—_Hitsu-_chan_."

"APA? KAU MEMANGGILKU APA?" pekik Toushirou tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

Sungguh menggelikan. Namanya menggunakan embel-embel _'chan'_. Rukia adalah orang kedua yang menggunakan embel-embel _'chan'_ di namanya setelah sepupunya, Hinamori. Dan perlu diketahui ia tidak suka embel-embel_ 'chan' _digunakan di namanya. Karena terdengar seperti anak kecil.

"Eh, Kenapa? Kau tidak suka panggilan dariku?" seru Rukia melihat reaksi Toushirou yang seperti itu.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Hanya saja_—_"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Karena menurutku panggilan itu pantas untukmu," Rukia memotong ucapan yang ingin dikatakan Toushirou.

"Salam kenal adik kelasku yang manis," lanjut Rukia tersenyum manis dan mengacak rambut Toushirou.

Toushirou?

Dia terlihat syok. Setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir. _Adik kelas? Adik kelas?_

Ya ampun, Rukia mengira bahwa Toushirou adalah adik kelasnya?

Oh… Salah tinggi badannya yang lebih pendek dari Rukia sehingga dikira adik kelas oleh Rukia. Dan juga wajah yang bisa dibilang manis itu.

_Poor _Toushirou.

"Hei! Aku ingin kejelasan darimu!" seru Grimmjow tiba-tiba dari belakang tubuh Toushirou.

Tubuhnya sedikit condong ke arah Rukia dan tangan kanannya menekan kepala Toushirou yang jelas-jelas lebih pendek jika dibandingkan dengannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kejelasan?" Rukia meringis melihat Toushirou yang meronta-ronta karena ulah Grimmjow. _Kasian sekali_

"Ya, kejelasan," Grimmjow menatap Rukia lekat-lekat. Membuat Rukia meneguk ludahnya tanpa sadar.

"Katakan jika… Aku masih tampan!"

Seketika itu juga, Rukia merasa tubuhnya seperti ditimpa oleh sesuatu dengan berat puluhan kilo. Begitu juga orang-orang yang mendengar ucapan tak penting dari Grimmjow.

Semua tahu jika Grimmjow itu tampan. Bukankah karena itu ia menjadi salah satu siswa yang populer di kalangan para gadis?

"A-apa ma-maksud ucapanmu itu?" tanya Rukia setelah efek ke_sweatdrop_annya.

"Tadi kau menamparku. Apa karena aku sudah tidak tampan lagi, bukan?"

Rukia menatap iba Grimmjow yang begitu terlihat menyedihkan di matanya. Seakan dunianya akan segera hancur luluh lantah. Ok! Itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Menamparmu?" Rukia mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian yang telah terjadi. Apa benar ia telah menampar seseorang hari ini?

Ck, ck, ck, sepertinya Rukia lupa dengan kejadian yang terjadi. Mungkin itu juga karena efek dari dirinya mengantuk dan melakukan sesuatu dengan jiwa yang masih belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

"Ah… Kau makhluk biru aneh tadi?"

Grimmjow _sweatdrop_, "Aku bukan makhlu biru aneh," ucap Grimmjow lirih.

"Iya! Itu pasti kau! Maaf aku melakukan itu. Salahmu sendiri kenapa mengganggu tidurku. Tadi itu aku benar-benar mengantuk," ucap Rukia menjelaskan kesalahan yang terjadi.

Tangan Rukia yang mungil itu mengelus lembut pipi Grimmjow yang pernah menjadi objek tamparannya.

Grimmjow tak berkutik karenanya. Ia sedikit tertegun mendapat sentuhan lembut di pipinya. Sensasinya begitu aneh. Ada sengatan listrik mengalir di tubuhnya, tapi terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Grimmjow menggelengkan kepalanya menyadari apa yang baru saja sempat masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

"Ja-jadi a-aku ini—YAHA! AKU MASIH TAMPAN SEPERTI BIASANYA!" Grimmjow langsung meloncat girang.

Mempelihatkan sisi lain dari sosok Grimmjow. Oh... Sungguh _Out Of Character._

"Ano… jadi kau itu… tampan ya?"

Seketika suasana berubah menjadi senyap. Rukia menatap bingung sekelilingnya.

"Apa tadi aku salah berbicara ya?" gumam Rukia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

Sedangkan Grimmjow, baginya waktu terasa berhenti. Ia membeku bak patung yang terbuat dari pasir yang selalu tak pernah bertahan lama. Tertiup angin dan hilang dari pandangan mata.

Oh… pasti sebentar lagi dunia benar-benar runtuh. Ada yang meragukan tentang ketampanan dari seorang Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?

Dunia ini pasti sudah kacau! Membedakan mana yang tampan saja tidak bisa. Namun ucapan Rukia itu sukses meruntuhkan kepercayaan diri seorang Grimmjow.

_Apa benar ia masih tampan?_

Rukia kembali mendongak saat ada lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya. Namun kali ini, pemuda itu mempunyai rambut berwarna merah dengan keadaan telanjang dada.

_'Kemana baju seragam pria ini?'_ tanya Rukia di dalam hati.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" ucap Ashido tiba-tiba pada Rukia.

"Eh?"

"Kau harus menikah denganku!"

Mata Rukia membelalak mendengar ucapan terakhir dari pria yang tidak dikenalinya.

_Mimpi apa dia semalam sehingga harus menikahi setan merah?_

_Wew,_ kenapa Rukia sampai mengira jika Ashido adalah setan merah?

Coba lihat penampilan Ashido! Dada telanjang yang menggoda setiap orang yang melihatnya dan rambut yang berwarna merah. Lagipula hanya setan yang selalu menggoda dan menjerumuskan manusia, bukan?

Seperti Rukia lupa bahwa Ashido yang ada di hadapannya adalah manusia! Rukia! Rukia! Sepertinya sistem otakmu mulai kacau!

"A-apa yang sudah kulakukan?" tanya Rukia pada akhirnya.

Ia benar-benar tidak tahu kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan sehingga harus menikahi setan merah ini.

Sedangkan yang lain juga tidak kalah terkejut mendengar ucapan Ashido yang seperti sedang melamar seorang wanita.

Apalagi bagaimana Ashido mengatakannya dengan serius. Dan dari kata-kata yang ia ucapkan seolah tak menerima kata penolakan membuat para siswi menganggap itu adalah hal yang romantis.

Dasar membuat iri saja!

"Kau sudah melihatku telanjang," ucap Ashido jujur.

"Bukankah kau juga sekarang ini sedang telanjang? Dan kenapa di antara semua yang melihatmu telanjang di sini, kenapa harus aku yang menikah denganmu?"

Ashido terdiam.

"Kau berbeda," ucap datar Ashido.

"Be-berbeda? Apa yang berbeda?"

Ashido terdiam menatap ragu, "Kau sudah melihatku telanjang bulat."

"!"

Semua benar-benar terkejut.

"Ja-jadi…"

"Ya."

"Waktu itu… Kau benar-benar…"

"Ya."

"Tidak memakai…"

"Tidak!"

Ashido menjawab semua pertanyaan yang belum selesai Rukia lontarkan padanya. Seolah Ashido memang tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan gadis itu.

"KYAAAA… AKU TIDAK MELIHATNYA! AKU TIDAK MELIHATNYA!" Rukia langsung berteriak histeris.

Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Rukia mencoba mengusir pikiran tentang gambaran tubuh Ashido yang telanjang dari otaknya. Yang sebenarnya, Rukia memang tidak melihat seluruh tubuh Ashido yang sedang telanjang bulat waktu itu. Karena Rukia mengira Ashido memakai handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Tapi karena Ashido telah meracuni pikirannya, otaknya jadi membayang-bayangkan tubuh Ashido yang tidak tertutup sehelai kain pun.

Ashido sedikit tersentak kaget saat Rukia tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu. _Ya, ampun! Teriakannya keras sekali!_

Disaat itu juga Ashido merasakan tarikkan di bahunya. Saat ia berbalik, ia melihat Toushirou menatapnya geram.

"Apa-apaan sikapmu itu, hah?" tanya Toushirou sambil mengepalkan tangan erat-erat.

"Kau itu tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi sebaiknya kau diam saja," ucap Ashido sinis.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau mengajaknya menikah karena ia melihatmu telanjang? Ck, konyol sekali kau ini," ejek Toushirou.

"Kau tahu? Melihatku yang telanjang seperti itu sama saja dengan dia yang telah merenggut kesucianku!"

"Ck, kau ini seperti seorang perempuan yang sudah diperkosa dan meminta pertanggungjawaban. Lagipula kau itu hanya TELAJANG. Kau terlalu berlebihan!"

"Aku tidak berlebihan. Dalam tradis keluarga Kano kau tidak boleh memperlihatkan tubuhmu selain kepada pasangan hidupmu. Yang artinya adalah aku hanya boleh memperhatikan tubuhku hanya pada Istriku nanti!" Ashido menekan kata terakhir dari kalimat yang dilontarkannya. Tanda tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu gugat keputusannya.

Sementara Ashido dan Toushirou masih berdebat, Grimmjow baru menyadari gadis yang sedari tadi dipeributkan oleh kedua temannya itu telah mengilang entah kemana.

"Kemana gadis itu?"

Sedangkan Ichigo berdiri cuek-cuek saja di sana. Sebenarnya ia ingin berdebat. Protes tentang kenapa Toushirou yang tidak mau memberi tahu informasi tentang gadis bernama Rukia Kuchiki yang baru saja ia ketahui.

Namun, sekarang ini ia sedang malas berdebat. Jadi biarkan saja dua sabahatnya itu saja yang berdebat.

"Ck, pemikiran macam apa itu? Kolot sekali!" ejek Toushirou kembali terdengar.

"Itu bukan pemikiran kolot. Tapi itu bagian dari tradisi keluarga yang harus dijaga," seru Ashido tidak mau kalah.

"Apa bedanya? Keduanya itu sama saja!"

Ck, inilah yang tidak Toushirou sukai dari para _bangsawan_. Yang ada di otak mereka hanya menjalankan tradisi, tradisi dan tradisi.

"Tentu saja itu beda!"

"Itu sama saja!"

"Tidak! Itu berbeda!"

"Sama!"

"Berbeda!"

"Sama!"

"Ber_—_"

"SSSTTTT!"

Interupsi para siswa yang mendengar perdebatan dengan suara yang tidak pelan itu.

Tentu saja karena itu Toushirou dan Ashido menjadi terdiam dan berganti menjadi tatapan bingung saat orang-orang mengiterupsi mereka sedang berkumpul di satu titik sambil berjongkok dan bertopang dagu. Tentu saja bukan karena mereka terganggu dengan perdebatan Ashido dan Toushirou. Tapi karena sesuatu yang lain.

Ichigo yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia memutuskan untuk melihatnya.

"Oh… Ternyata si _Midget_ ada di sini," ucap Ichigo yang tanpa memelankan suaranya.

Kontak saja Ichigo mendapat tatapan tajam dari para siswa dan sukses membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Ia tidak tahu jika para siswa di sini bisa mempunyai pandangan buas seperti itu. Bahkan siswa yang terlihat lugu juga mempunyainya.

Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa mereka berperilaku seperti itu. Mereka hanya menjaga ketenangan Putri Tidur mereka.

Sungguh, sekarang ini Rukia seperti Putri Salju yang telah tertidur karena telah memakan sebuah apel dari seorang nenek tua yang ternyata sang penyihir jahat. Dan para siswa yang berkumpul mengelilingi Rukia, layaknya _kurcaci-kurcaci_ yang sedang menjaganya.

"Hei, dia tertidur seperti tadi," seru pelan Grimmjow yang entah kapan ia sudah berdiri di samping Ichigo.

"Ternyata dia manis juga," bisik Ashido melihat wajah Rukia saat tidur.

Toushirou yang mendengar bisikkan Ashido, jelas-jelas _mendeathglarenya_. Kemudian Toushirou kembali menatap Rukia yang sedang tertidur. Lalu menghela napas.

_'Kalau begini saingannya bisa banyak,'_ batin Hitsugaya miris.

Aura Rukia saat tidur memang berbeda. Membuat semua orang ingin menjaga ketenangan gadis mungil itu. Wajahnya yang terlihat damai saat tertidur membuatmu selalu ingin menatapnya.

Seperti melihat bayi kecil yang menggemaskan.

Sedangkan pria mungil yang diketahui bernama Hanataro sudah berwajah merah padam karena dialah yang menjadi sandaran kepala Rukia untuk tidur. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Tapi ia tidak mau semua ini berakhir dengan cepat.

Wah, ternyata Hanataro juga adalah penggemar rahasia Rukia!

Sedangkan para siswa yang mengelilingi Rukia bertopang dagu dan mengamati wajah tidur Rukia.

Mereka menghela napas. Oh… Betapa beruntungnya mereka bisa mengamati wajah manis sang Putri Tidur seperti ini.

**SRET!**

Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo mengangkat tubuh Rukia. Menggendongnya dengan gaya _bridal style_. Menghiraukan segala pekikkan dan protes karena Ichigo yang telah seenaknya mengganggu kegiatan mereka_—_memandang wajah tidur Rukia_—_dan seenaknya membawa pergi Rukia.

"Ngh…"

Rukia menggeliat tidak nyaman di dalam gendongan Ichigo. Membuat Ichigo langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Ichigo menoleh ke belakang dan memberikan _deathglare_ mematikan. Karena suasana menjadi riuh dan membuat sang Putri Tidur merasa terganggu.

Suasana kembali tenang dan Rukia pun berhenti menggeliat bahkan Ichigo melihat Rukia menyamankan diri di dalam gendongannya.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil saat Rukia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dadanya. Perlahan Ichigo kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Meninggalkan semua gerutuan yang tertuju padanya karena yang seenaknya membawa Rukia pergi.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Perlahan Ichigo mendorong pintu UKS dengan bahunya. Dengan hati-hati ia membaringkan tubuh Rukia di atas kasur yang sudah tersedia di ruangan itu.

Sejenak Ichigo memandang wajah manis Rukia dan mengelus pipinya yang ternyata sehalus kulit bayi.

Kemudia mencium kening Rukia dengan lembut.

"Tidur nyenyak, _My Princess_."

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Gomen Yan yang sangat telat meng-update fic ini. Sungguh bukan bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya saja Yan sibuk yang tidak wajar. *maksudnya sibuk yang tidak jelas*<p>

Lagipula Yan merasa fic ini gak lagi ditunggu banyak orang jadi Yan santai aja updatenya *dibantai rame-rame*

Arigatou yang sebelumnya udah review maaf yah, Yan gak bisa bales review kalian sekarang ini. Dan juga para silent readers, makasih udah sempet baca fic ini. Sankyuu minna.

Bagaimana chapter tiga ini? Udah pendek aneh kan? Tidak bermutu dan juga tidak bagus. Jadi mohon dimaklumi yaw

**Special's Thanks For** : Hoshikawa Mey, vvvv, mayu akira, Rukia kurosaki, Kurotsuki Aoichi, saya numpang pipiu, Yuki no Yukinoo, ojou-chan, InuhiTsu 2230612, Rio-Lucario, Haza ShiRaifu, Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius, ika chan, Leeliv, Reina Rukii, Taviabeta, Michilatte626, Putri Luna, Rukiberry si Silent Reader, beby-chan, Melody AMPv Schiffer, Arashi Naoki, tara, Chappy chappie, Nana-chan Kuchisaki, Venetta Scarlet de Milo, NekoMimiMyawMyaw, Kyucchi, Vita Xc Tari, Shira Roles, Tsuki-onna de' Dark Moon, ryuzaki kuchiki, kuchiki rukia toushirou, Bad Girl, Loonatic Aqueous, QUantem, KaZuKuMaru, Tite Kubo bajakan, wu.

**Sankyuu minna**

**Review Please…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo.**

**Putri Tidur © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan. **

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje story, MiniChapter, Special Fic For Celebration of IchiRuki's Day**.

**Summary**

**Ichigo adalah seorang playboy yang paling diincar. Untuk pertama kalinya dia dicuekin oleh seorang gadis yang ternyata adalah seorang maniak TIDUR!**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kembali hari ini langit dihiasi oleh warna biru yang cerah. Langit bersinar dengan matahari yang mulai merajai angkasa di pagi hari ini.

SMA Karakura, kini mulai didatangi oleh siswa-siswinya, termasuk Rukia Kuchiki. Gadis mungil ini sudah datang memasuki sekolah kesayangannya itu karena pagi-pagi sekali temannya, Senna datang ke rumahnya dan mengajaknya berangkat bersama ke sekolah.

"Hoaaamm…"

Rukia menguap lebar sembari menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Iya benar-benar masih mengantuk. Tapi pagi-pagi seperti ini ia sudah diseret oleh temannya ke sekolah.

_Hah… Memang menyebalkan!_

Lihat jam berapa sekarang? Jam tangannya saja baru menunjukkan jam 6:07 pagi. Pagi sekali ia sudah berada di lingkungan sekolah. Biasanya ia akan tiba di sekolahnya 15 menit sebelum bel berbunyi.

Huh, dan kenapa gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh? Rukia benar-benar pusing mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu, Rukia? Kau gadis yang beruntung bisa berinteraksi dengan empat pangeran sekolah kita sekaligus," celoteh Senna untuk kesekian kalinya. Senna terlihat begitu antusias—entah kenapa. Padahal semua itu terjadi bukan padanya. Rukia tidak peduli itu.

"Um."

"Ah, kau tahu? Sepertinya Kurosaki menyukaimu!"

"Kurosaki?"

Ya, kejadian kemarin memang sungguh menggemparkan SMA Karakura. Ya, walaupun memang selalu saja ada kejadian yang menggemparkan jika sudah berkaitan dengan empat pangeran itu. Tapi kejadian kemarin adalah kejadian yang paling menggemparkan di antara semuanya.

Senna begitu hafal dengan semua yang terjadi di sana. Dari aksi kejar-kejaran, julukan yang Rukia berikan untuk empat pangeran itu, Toushirou yang mengajak Rukia berkenalan sampai di mana Ichigo yang menculik Rukia. Hah… Sungguh Senna masih bisa melihat rekaman itu dengan jelas di otaknya. Sungguh kejadian langka.

Sementara itu, di pintu kantin SMA Karakura terlihat empat lelaki yang memiliki rambut unik kini tengah tengah berdiam diri di balik pintu kantin. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan empat pangeran sekolah kita yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Geng Pelangi. Mereka begitu kompak datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali karena penasaran dengan si Putri Tidur yang mereka temui sebelumnya. Ya, kecuali Toushirou yang memang sudah lama mengincar gadis Putri Tidur itu.

Mereka berempat sedang menguping pembicaraan Senna dan Rukia yang kebetulan tempat duduk mereka cukup dekat dengan pintu masuk kantin. Mereka ingin tahu jika kejadian kemarin itu bukanlah rekayasa sang gadis yang berpura-pura tidak mengenal mereka.

Ya, kalian tahu _'kan_? Tidak sedikit perempuan-perempuan yang ingin menarik perhatian mereka. Jadi mungkin saja gadis itu adalah salah satunya.

Sedangkan Toushirou yang sudah mengenal diam-diam cukup lama tentang Rukia tidak perlu memastikan jika gadis itu sedang berakting atau tidak. Ia tahu sikap cuek Rukia dan ketidakpeduliannya terhadap sekelilingnya.

Namun Toushirou enggan menceritakan semua itu kepada ketiga temannya yang akan secara tidak langsung mengorek-ngorek tentang Rukia darinya.

Beberapa murid yang memasuki kantin sekolah mereka menatap aneh keempat pria yang sedang berkumpul di sisi pintu dengan posisi aneh. Seperti sedang mengintip.

Ya, bagaimana tidak? Empat pria berdesak-desakkan di sisi pintu dan terlihat sedang mengintip sesuatu. Toushirou yang berada di paling bawah di antara ketiga temannya _agak _kepayahan untuk tetap diam dalam posisinya karena ketiga temannya tidak bisa diam.

Di atasnya terdapat kepala _orange_ milik Ichigo. Lalu biru muda milik Grimmjow dan merah milik Ashido.

Jadi urutan dari atas ke bawah adalah merah, biru muda,_ orange_, putih. Oh… itu perpaduan warna yang unik.

Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh beberapa murid-murid yang memasuki kantin, mereka hanya fokus pada objek mereka.

"Iya! Jangan bilang kau lupa yang mana Kurosaki itu!" tuduh Senna.

Rukia menatap diam Senna dengan mata sayunya.

Apa yang dikatakan gadis itu memang benar apa adanya. Iya tidak tahu Kurosaki itu yang mana. Yang berambut merah_, orange_, biru muda atau yang putih. Yang paling melekat di otak Rukia benar-benar hanya warna rambut mereka semua.

"Ya ampun Rukia…"

Senna menepuk jidatnya saat mengerti tatapan Rukia. Gadis itu tidak habis pikir, kenapa Rukia itu begitu buta dengan pria tampan?

"Kau ingat dengan lelaki yang memiliki rambut _orange_?" tanya Senna memberi _clue_.

Rukia tampak berpikir sejenak dan tak lama kemudian ia pun mengangguk lemah.

"Nah! Itulah pria yang bernama Kurosaki itu!" seru Senna setengah berteriak. Senang karena ingatan Rukia tidak terlalu buruk.

Rukia hanya menggumamkan kata _'Oh'_ dari mulutnya sebelum siap merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Jangan tidur, Rukia!" Senna memegang kedua sisi kepala Rukia sambil memasang wajah seram.

"Aduh… Senna~" Rukia menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Rukia siap melancarkan kata-kata protes.

"Aku tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan Jeruk Berjalan itu," ucapnya dengan nada tidak tertarik sedikit pun.

**Twitch!**

Muncul tiga gadis berbentuk siku-siku di dahi Ichigo saat Rukia menyebutnya 'Jeruk Berjalan'. Wajahnya merengut kesal.

"Hmph… Jeruk Berjalan katanya," seru Grimmjow menahan tawanya. Tentu saja itu sukses mengundang _deathglare_ Ichigo. Namun sayang itu tidak mempan. Malahan Grimmjow terkikik geli bersama Ashido.

Sialan! Gadis itu benar-benar pintar sekali member julukan pada seseorang. Ya, _saking_ pintarnya hingga Ichigo pun merasa _imagenya_ telah jatuh.

"Diamlah, Kucing sialan! Aku tidak bisa mendengar ucapan mereka!" desis Toushirou yang merasa terganggu dengan cekikilan Grimmjow.

"Tapi sepertinya Hitsugaya Toushirou juga suka padamu," cetus Senna sambil memberi Rukia permen _lolipop._

Itulah cara agar Rukia tidak merasa mengantuk ataupun tertidur saat mereka berbicara _—_Senna mengoceh_._

**Deg!**

Toushirou berdebar-debar menunggu suara Rukia menyerukan tentangnya.

Kira-kira apa yang akan dikatakan gadis itu tentangnya?

"Emm… Benarkah?" seru Rukia sambil mengemut permen _lolipop_nya.

"Tapi menurutku Hitsu-_chan_ itu imut," Rukia tersenyum mengingat kembali wajah manis Toushirou.

Sedangkan di sisi lain. Toushirou yang sejak tadi mendengar pembicaraan itu, mendadak tubuhnya merasa lemas.

"Kau memang imut, Hi-tsu-_chan_," Grimmjow tersenyum mengejek. Menggoda teman kecilnya itu.

Grimmjow tahu, Toushirou tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu. Makanya ia merasa aneh sekali jika Toushirou sama sekali tidak protes saat gadis yang bernama Rukia itu, memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _'chan'_. Ya, seperti yang dikatakan gadis berambut keunguan itu. Sepertinya Pangeran Es itu menyukai gadis mungil itu.

Mungil dengan mungil? _Hah… Sepertinya itu tidak akan memperbaiki keturunan,_ pikir Grimmjow miris.

"Hei, Rukia! Jangan panggil Hitsugaya seperti itu! Dia tidak akan suka!" ucap Senna.

"Eh?" Rukia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Wajah mengantuk Rukia kini sudah menghilang berkat permen _lolipop_ rasa jeruknya itu.

"Perlu kau ketahui, Hitsugaya itu tidak suka dipanggil dengan embel-embel _'chan'_ atau dipanggil nama kecilnya," terang Senna. Sepertinya dia tahu banyak tentang keempat pria tampan yang merupakan pangeran sekolahnya itu.

"Tapi kenapa? Hitsu-_chan_ manis kok. Jadi cocok saja jika dipanggil seperti itu. Lagipula dia _'kan_ adik kelas kita," ucap Rukia heran.

Kembali Senna menepuk jidatnya, "Ya ampun Rukia… Hitsugaya itu bukan adik kelas kita. Dia itu seangkatan dengan kita."

"APA?" Rukia menganga lebar. Hampir saja _lolipop_ yang ada di mulutnya terjatuh.

"Kau bercanda! Tidak mungkin. Tubuhnya saja lebih pendek dariku," seru Rukia tidak percaya.

Tubuhnya saja sudah mungil seperti itu. Rukia saja sering kali dikira anak yang baru saja lulusan SD karena tubuhnya yang mungil itu. Tidak menyangka ada orang lebih mungil darinya, pikir Rukia.

"Ck, ck, ukuran tubuh itu tidak menjadi ukuran bahwa seseorang itu lebih muda atau lebih tua darimu, " Senna menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pantas saja dia kelihatan tidak suka waktu itu."

"Um," Senna mengangguk.

Sedangkan di sisi lain Toushirou begitu terpuruk mendengar semua ucapan Rukia tentang dirinya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan aura suram menguar dari tubuhnya.

Benar-benar sudah rusak _image_ tentang dirinya di depan gadis yang disukainya. Mungkin nanti ia harus operasi plastik dan mengganti wajahnya menjadi terlihat gagah dan tampan. Agar _image_ imut itu hilang dari wajahnya. Dan mulai dari sekarang sepertinya Toushirou harus mencari olahraga yang bisa mempercepat laju tinggi tubuhnya agar tidak pendek lagi.

Ia benar-benar harus berjuang untuk melakukan sebuah perubahan pada dirinya.

"Ohya, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kurosaki?" tanya Senna menatap Rukia dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Heh?" kembali wajah manis itu merengut bingung.

"Iya. Waktu kau tertidur Kurosaki _'kan_ membawamu pergi. Ia membawamu kemana? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?" tanya Senna begitu antusias.

"Seingatku, saat aku bangun aku sudah berada di UKS. Dan di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa," seru Rukia sambil memandangi permen _lolipop_ rasa jeruknya sudah mengecil dan kembali memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Oh, begitu," seru Senna tampak kecewa.

Ichigo memandang gadis manis itu yang terlihat biasa-biasa saat membicarakan tentang dirinya. Malah sebaliknya, teman Rukia-lah yang tampak antusias. Memancing gadis di hadapannya untuk bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin itu dengan mengajukan berbagai pertanyaan. Dan Rukia akan menjawabnya dengan raut wajah biasa. Tampak gadis mungil itu tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan pembicaraan mereka. Ya, kecuali saat mereka berbicara tentang bocah lelaki mungil a.k.a Toushirou yang saat ini tengah terpuruk.

Ichigo merasa Rukia benar-benar gadis yang berbeda. Dari sekian gadis yang selalu mencoba menarik perhatiannya dan mengelu-elukan dirinya, hanya Rukia-lah yang benar-benar tidak memandangnya.

Heh? Ternyata masih ada gadis yang bisa tidak terjebak akan pesonanya itu. Dan hal ini seperti menjadi sebuah tantangan bagi Ichigo untuk menaklukannya.

"Kau tahu, Rukia? Saat ia menggendongmu dia terlihat seperti pangeran," ucap Senna setengah memekik.

"Um," tanggap Rukia begitu saja dan mulai merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya dan membiarkan Senna yang terus saja mengoceh.

Entah kenapa ia mulai kembali merasa mengantuk.

Ichigo yang mendengar ucapan Senna tersenyum bangga. Entahlah ia senang sekali mendengarnya.

"Kau putrinya dan Kurosaki pangerannya," celetuk Senna sudah mulai tersenyum ganjil membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Tentu saja tidak ada seorang putri yang berwajah manis seperti Rukia. Kebanyakan dari mereka memiliki wajah cantik dan tubuh semampai dengan pangeran.

Tidak ada seorang putri yang memiliki wajah manis dan tinggi badannya sependek Rukia.

"Hei, Rukia!" panggil Senna.

"…"

"…"

"…"

_Krrrr… Krrr…_

"Hah… Rukia kenapa kau malah tidur!" gerutu Senna yang terakhir Ichigo dengar. Gerutuan itu terdengar nyaring saat mendapati lawan bicaranya tertidur tanpa mendengar celotehannya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Rukia berjalan menyusuri sepanjang koridor di sekolahnya yang cukup dipenuhi oleh para siswa-siswi. Sebuah kacamata dengan gagang tipis membingkai wajahnya. Matanya hanya terfokus pada buku tebal yang berada di tangan kanannya. Rukia terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan jalan di depannya.

Hebatnya, walau gadis itu hanya terfokus pada deretan tulisan cetakan buku di tangannya, tapi ia tidak menabrak satu orang pun yang menghalangi jalannya. Rukia selalu mampu menghindarinya dengan baik.

Kaki-kaki mungil itu akhirnya membawa pada sebuah koridor yang sepi. Terus terfokus pada bacaannya, Rukia masuk ke dalam ruang musik. Tempat yang memang selalu Rukia kunjungi untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya. Sebuah tempat yang cocok untuk menyendiri.

Dengan tenang Rukia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas kursi yang ada di dekat jendela. Gadis mungil berwajah manis itu membuka halaman berikutnya di buku yang ia baca.

Satu lagi hal yang membuat Rukia tidak tertidur selain permen _lolipop _yaitu membaca. Ya, lebih tepatnya adalah membaca novel. Itu mampu membuat Rukia untuk terjaga beberapa jam.

Rukia memang senang sekali membaca novel tapi ia lebih suka cerita yang bergenre _crime, action, fantasy_ ataupun yang bertema _blood_. Gadis satu ini tidak begitu menyukai novel yang bertema percintaan. Tidak seperti remaja lainnya yang begitu suka dengan cerita drama atau yang berunsur _romance_.

Rukia berhenti dari acara membaca novelnya saat menyadari sesuatu kejanggalan pada tempat duduknya. Ia merasa tempat duduknya tidak keras seperti biasanya. Ya, _agak_ empuk.

Mengabaikan hal itu, Rukia mencoba kembali membaca novelnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi itu.

Namun lagi-lagi Rukia merasa heran. Kenapa tempat sandaran kursi yang ia duduki kini bisa menampung seluruh bagian punggungnya. Dan juga terasa… hangat?

"Kenapa berhenti membaca, _My Little Princess_?"

"GYAAAAAAA!"

Suara itu begitu pelan menyerupai bisikkan. Membuat Rukia tersentak kaget dan berteriak. Apalagi saat ia merasakan sepasang tangan kekar yang melingkar di perutnya. Makhluk itu seperti ingin menangkapnya.

**Duk!  
><strong>  
>"Ouch!"<p>

"KAU!"

Rukia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Ichigo. Menatap pria itu dengan pandangan tidak suka. Pantas saja ada yang aneh dengan kursinya. Ternyata ia bukan duduk di atas kursi, tapi duduk di atas pangkuan pemuda rambut _orange_ itu.

Ichigo mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit terkena timpukkan buku tebal yang terlepar ke udara oleh Rukia karena tersentak kaget. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanya Rukia ketus.

"Sudah lama. Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya dan malah duduk di pangkuanku," terang Ichigo dengan nada cuek.

Namun tiba-tiba seringainya muncul di bibir Ichigo.

"Atau… kau pura-pura tidak menyadari keberadaanku agar bisa dekat-dekat denganku _'kan_?"

Rukia mendengus mendengar penuturan itu. Untuk apa ia mau dekat-dekat dengan pria berambut aneh seperti itu?

Tanpa mau berlama-lama dengan pria berwajah mesum —menurut Rukia karena Ichigo senang sekali menampilkan seringai menggoda— dengan cepat Rukia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil novelnya yang berada di tangan Ichigo. Namun sayang bukannya bisa menyelamatkan novelnya dan segera pergi dari sana, Rukia malah jatuh kembali ke atas pangkuan Ichigo. Tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi jika si jeruk itu tidak ikut menarik novelnya dan menyambar pinggingnya. Dan begitulah Rukia sudah mendapati dirinya di posisi yang tidak mengenakan.

"Lepas!" seru Rukia dengan nada mengancam. Wajahnya sejajar dengan Ichigo dalam jarak tinggal beberapa centi.

Ichigo bisa merasakan deruan napas hangat menerpa wajahnya. Dan juga wangi tubuh Rukia yang membuatnya menjadi begitu bergairah.

"Kalau tidak mau bagaimana?" desah Ichigo dengan nada menggoda. Hidung mancungnya menelusuri leher Rukia yang begitu pekat dengan wangi tubuh yang memabukkan itu.

"OUCH!"

Rukia tidak segan-segan menginjak kaki Ichigo yang terbungkus sepatu itu. Sekeras mungkin membuat Ichigo berteriak kesakitan.

Segera Rukia melesat pergi ke arah pintu setelah bebas dari jeratan makhluk kepala jeruk itu. Namun yang sampai di depan pintu, tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Kau kira bisa lari begitu saja dariku?" bisiknya di telinga Rukia.

**Gluk!**

Entah kenapa Rukia merasakan aura yang berbeda.

Ichigo membalikkan tubuh mungil Rukia agar berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Dengan masih menutup mata Rukia dengan telapak tangan yang besar menurut Rukia.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat sosok manis dan mungil itu sudah tidak berkutik di tangannya.

"Kau tahu? Sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Ingin sekali aku mencicipinya," seru Ichigo membuat Rukia tidak mengerti. Tapi yang jelas jika matanya ditutup seperti ini ia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang siap menyerangnya.

Telapak tangan Ichigo yang menutup kedua mata Rukia itu mulai menekan kepala Rukia. Membuat kepala gadis itu sedikit mendongak bersandar pada pintu di belakangnya.

"Bolehkah aku mencicipinya?" tanya Ichigo di depan wajah Rukia.

Tidak ada respon. Maka Ichigo menganggapnya sebagai jawaban 'Iya'.

Ichigo pun tidak segan-segan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Rukia. Ichigo mulai mengulum bibir bagian bawah Rukia dengan hati-hati. Memperlakukannya dengan lembut bagai menyentuh sebuah barang berharga yang bisa rusak jika kau menyentuhnya dengan kasar.

Hanya sebentar Ichigo memagut bibir itu. Merasakan manisnya bibir Rukia karena ia ingin melihat reaksi gadis itu. Perlahan Ichigo berhenti menutup mata Rukia. Dan kini yang terlihat gadis mungilnya itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Ichigo tersenyum bangga, 'Pasti _dia malu,' _batinnya.

Ichigo memegang dagu Rukia. Ia ingin melihat raut wajah Rukia yang bersemu merah karena malu. Pasti terlihat manis sekali.

"Tatap aku, Rukia," seru Ichigo pelan saat melihat mata Rukia yang terpejam.

Namun mata _violet_ itu tidak hendak menampakkan keindahannya juga. Ichigo mengamati wajah manis itu dalam jarak dekat.

Ada yang janggal.

Tidak ada wajah bersemu menghiasi wajah itu. Napas yang teratur. Wajah yang tenang seperti orang yang sedang tidur lelap tanpa beban.

_'Jangan-jangan…'_

Bulir-bulir _sweatdrop _muncul dari belakang kepala Ichigo saat mendengar dengkuran halus Rukia.

"Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia tidur saat aku menciumnya?" Ichigo meremas rambutnya frustasi.

Ia belum pernah bertemu dengan perempuan yang seperti ini.

**Bruk!**

Ichigo segera menangkap tubuh Rukia yang limbung ke arahnya.

Ichigo mendesah pasrah, "Kau benar-benar aneh. Bukankah Putri Tidur akan terbangun jika dicium? Tapi kau malah tertidur," ungkap Ichigo mendekap tubuh Rukia yg sedang tertidur itu.

"Ciuman pertamaku," guman Ichigo, "Tapi kenapa aku serasa yang telah merebut ciuman itu darimu. Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa ini juga ciuman pertamamu?"

"…"

"…"

Hanya terdengar desahan halus di antara napas mereka.

Tiba-tiba terlintas ide jahil di dalam pikiran Ichigo.

"Mungkin jika dicium sekali lagi dia akan bangun," seringai muncul di bibirnya.

_Hehe… Bukan ide yang buruk 'kan?_

.

**TBC**

.

Err… Akhirnya Yan bisa update chapter 4. *di deathglare readers*

Oke! Yan tahu Yan update fic ini sangat telat T.T Gomen.

Diperkirakan fic ini complete di chapter depan. Atau nggak di chapter depannya lagi. Kalau nggak lagi ya, chapter depannya lagi *bletak

**Special's Thanks For** : Putri Luna, ojou-chan, Kurotsuki Aoichi, riocchi, ariadneLacie, Twingwing RuRaKe, Kaito Mizukawa, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, Kyucchi, Arashi Naoki, Hoshikawa Mey, curio cherry, Tsuki-onna, Miko Kazuma, Reina Rukii, Michilatte626, Melody AMPv Schiffer**,**

**Kurosaki resta :** Haha… Yan gak bkalan nyeritain perebutan 4 cwo Geng Pelangi itu. Yan akan fokus ke IchiRukinya aja. Tidak apa 'kan? :D  
>Lagipula yang sudah terlihat tertarik pada Rukia itu Toushirou dan Ichigo.<p>

**Shira Roles : **Haha… Jangan ditanyakan jika ficnya menjadi aneh. Wong authornya juga aneh #plak

**wu :** ^^.

**Taviabeta-Primavera : **Hehe… Maafkan aku yang update sangat telat *duagh

**Rukia kurosaki : **Arigatou. Apa di sini IchiRukinya sudah terlihat banyak? ^^

**Zanpaku-nee :** Salam kenal juga. Tidak apa-apa kok. Yan juga update selalu telat kok *bletak Haha… Ichi itu terkenal mesum ya? Padahal wajahnya alim loh… #hoek  
>Tapi bener kok. Ichigo itu suka agak risih kalau deket-deket dengan cwe yang pake baju terbuka.<p>

Sankyuu minna kalian udah review fic Yan ini. Bahkan fave story dan alerts fic ini.

**Review Please…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo.**

**Putri Tidur © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan. **

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje story, MiniChapter, Special Fic For Celebration of IchiRuki's Day.**

**Summary**

**Ichigo adalah seorang playboy yang paling diincar. Untuk pertama kalinya dia dicuekin oleh seorang gadis yang ternyata adalah seorang maniak TIDUR!**

**COMPLETE**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil berjalan lesu menuju kelasnya. Langkah mungilnya menyusuri setiap koridor sekolahnya dengan pelan. Mengabaikan bisik-bisikkan dan tatapan aneh para siswi yang tertuju padanya. Rukia tidak peduli. _Toh_, ia memang merasa bahwa dunia ini hanya miliknya sendiri.

"RUKIAAA!" suara teriakkan Senna masuk ke gendang telinganya dengan jelas.

Tak jauh di depannya, Senna berlari menghampirinya.

"Rukia, apa itu benar? Apa berita itu benar?" tanya Senna sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya dengan tenaga yang tidak terkontrol. Membuat seluruh tubuh Rukia bergoyang liar.

"Rukia jawab aku! Apa berita itu benar?" tanya Senna untuk kesekian kalinya. Suaranya terdengar setengah memekik histeris. Rukia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada salah satu temannya ini. Yang jelas ia menangkap raut wajah Senna yang menggambarkan rasa ketidakpercayaan yang luar biasa_—_syok_—_lewat kedua mata sayunya.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Berita apa yang kau maksud?" seru Rukia dengan nada malas.

Seketika itu, Rukia merasakan sebuah tarikkan cepat di pergelangan tangannya. Kemudian ia diseret-seret dengan ketidakperimanusiaan oleh Senna.

_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kelihatannya heboh sekali?_

Senna menyeret Rukia menyusuri koridor sekolah mereka. Melewati belasan siswi-siswi yang masih berbisik-bisik dan memberinya tatapan aneh. Memaksa gadis mungil itu untuk menggerakkan kaki-kaki mungilnya dengan cepat. Membuat Rukia bertanya dalam hati. _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_ Ia tak pernah melihat reaksi Senna yang seheboh ini.

_Ah, nanti juga ia akan tahu._ Pikir Rukia setengah tidak peduli.

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke sebuah ruangan yang ternyata adalah ruang kelas mereka sendiri. Tapi Rukia merasa aneh. Kenapa kelasnya ramai sekali?

"Kau?" Rukia mengernyit saat memasuki kelasnya.

Oh… pantas saja kelasnya begitu ramai. Ternyata kelasnya sedang mendapat kunjungan dari salah satu pangeran sekolah.

Di sana. Di dalam kelasnya terdapat pria tampan dengan rambut _orange_nya yang begitu dipuja oleh para gadis.

Ichigo Kurosaki sedang terdiam duduk di atas bangku meja paling depan di kelasnya. Pria yang mendapat julukan 'Jeruk Berjalan' itu tersenyum saat melihat sosoknya. Seolah Ichigo memang sedang menunggu kedatangan Rukia. Menyunggingkan senyuman yang terlihat tebar pesona.

_Tapi sedang apa Jeruk Berjalan itu berada di kelasnya?_

"Ternyata kau sudah datang, _My Princess,"_ serunya sambil menghampiri Rukia.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kelasku?" tanya Rukia ketus.

Rukia mengernyit tidak suka saat mendengar cara Ichigo memanggilnya. Terkesan manis tapi juga mengklaim mengingat mereka memang tak mempunyai hubungan yang spesial.

Bertemu pria berambut _orange_ itu membuat Rukia kembali teringat akan kejadian kemarin. Walaupun Rukia tidak ingat dengan jelas seluruh kejadian kemarin, tapi yang jelas pria yang ada di hadapannya adalah pria yang menyebalkan. Ia telah mengganggu kesenangannya di ruang musik kemarin.

"Hanya mengucapkan selamat pagi padamu," seru Ichigo ringan.

**Cup!**

"Ohayou," Ichigo memberi senyuman mautnya pada Rukia.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"GYAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAA!"

Seketika suasana menjadi riuh. Pekikkan dan teriakkan histeris tak rela terdengar para siswi.

Rukia membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang Ichigo lakukan padanya. Rukia tertunduk dalam. Wajahnya sudah merah padam. Tubuhnya bergetar dan kedua tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Dan jangan lupa asap yang menguap dari kepala Rukia. Melihat itu Ichigo tahu jelas, gadis mungil itu bukan sedang menahan malu melainkan, menahan amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja.

Hei, memang siapa yang mau dicium pagi-pagi oleh lelaki yang baru saja yang ia kenal? Terlebih lagi orang itu adalah orang menyebalkan bagimu.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Rukia menggeram. Aura dingin yang menusuk membawa suasana tegang di sekitarnya.

"Menciummu. Masa kau tidak tahu?" Ichigo tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Rukia yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus bayar karena telah merebut ciuman pertamaku?" tubuh Rukia semakin bergetar menahan amarah. Apalagi melihat sikap Ichigo yang sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. _Dasar playboy terkutuk_, Rukia membatin. Ingin sekali ia melenyapkan pria itu selamanya dari muka bumi ini.

Aura hitam yang terasa semakin pekat membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan juga ada yang sampai pingsan tak kuat merasakannya karena memberikan tekanan batin yang luar biasa. Bahkan Senna pun hanya bisa mengigit jari.

_'Ini bisa gawat…'_ batin Senna begitu merinding.

Hei, memang siapa yang bisa terima jika ada pria yang bukan siapa-siapamu mengambil ciuman pertamamu?

"Itu bukan ciuman pertamamu."

**Cring!  
><strong>  
>Seketika aura hitam yang pekat itu menghilang begitu saja. Malah digantikan oleh aura polos yang membuat orang-orang gemas.<p>

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah datar. Memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap bingung meminta penjelasan kepada Ichigo.

Bulir-bulir _sweatdrop_ muncul di sisi kepala Ichigo. Ia benar-benar baru bertemu gadis yang seperti ini. Kemana aura hitam yang mampu membuat orang-orang bergidik ngeri tadi?

Ichigo menatap gadis pendek di hadapannya yang senantiasa masih memasang wajah datar namun menatapnya penuh keheranan.

Melihat Rukia sekarang ini, Ichigo seperti sedang melihat boneka _gothic_ berkulit putih _porselen_ yang tanpa cacat. Ekspresi datar namun aura polos menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Itu ciuman ketujuh yang kuberikan padamu."

Rukia benar-benar ternganga mendengar pengakuan Ichigo.

Ciuman ketujuh? Ciuman ketujuh dari mana? Jelas-jelas ia ingat kalau ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Tapi jika benar, lalu kapan ia melakukan ciuman pertama, kedua, ketiga, keempat, kelima dan keenam itu?

**Deg!**

Semua tampak terkejut mendengar penutur sang pangeran sekolah mereka itu. Ini adalah peristiwa yang ketiga yang paling mengejutkan di pagi hari ini.

Ketiga? Ya, ini adalah yang ketiga.

Pagi-pagi siswa-siswi SMA Karakura sudah dihebohkan oleh foto-foto mesra yang diperankan oleh Ichigo dan Rukia. Kemudian mereka menemukan Ichigo yang berada di kelas Rukia. Dan sekarang Ichigo mengaku bahwa ia mencium Rukia bukan untuk pertama kalinya!

"_**Aku sedang menunggu pacarku datang,"**_jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum manis saat ada orang yang bertanya padanya.

Oh, _My God_! Mereka rasanya ingin pingsan saja mendengar pengakuan itu.

Ichigo tersenyum melihat tingkah imut Rukia, kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya dan memiringkan kepalanya. Dalam detik berikutnya, jarak wajah Ichigo dan Rukia sudah tinggal beberapa senti. Ichigo memejamkan kedua matanya saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Rukia untuk yang kedelapan kalinya. Mengecap kembali bibir Rukia yang semanis madu. Ichigo bisa merasakan tubuh itu menegang. Sepertinya ia tidak siap menerima serangan tiba-tiba.

"Nah, sampai ketemu lagi nanti, _Dear_," ucapnya setelah memberi kecupan singkat pada Rukia.

Dengan cepat Ichigo melesat keluar dari kelas Rukia sebagai antipasi akan hal-hal yang buruk.

Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian Ichigo mendengar jeritan kesal Rukia yang bergema di antara koridor sekolah.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Ichigo berjalan santai sambil bersenandung kecil mengiringi kaki jenjangnya menuju kelasnya. Pagi-pagi hatinya sudah merasa senang karena menggoda sang Putri Tidur. Ichigo terkikik geli setiap teringat dengan wajah manis itu memasang wajah terkejut ataupun mengernyit bingung. Selama hidupnya ia belum merasa sesenang ini.

Dan mengingat kembali ekspresi Rukia yang ternganga saat ia mengatakan 'ciuman ketujuh' itu. Sungguh ia ingin sekali tertawa keras-keras. Rukia benar-benar lucu dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

Ichigo meraba permukaan bibirnya.

_**"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau bayar karena telah merebut ciuman pertamaku?"**_

Ichigo tersenyum, "Ciuman pertama."

**Grek!**

"_Ohyou_."

"Yo, _Ohayou_."

Ichigo berjalan menuju bangkunya kemudian setelah pantatnya mendarat aman di kursinya, ia memutar tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Kau kenapa, Toushirou?" tanya Ichigo saat teman mungilnya itu sedang menatap sinis.

Entah kenapa, Ichigo merasa jika tatapan itu bisa menyerangnya secara nyata, ia yakin ia tidak akan bisa hidup dengan selamat. Sungguh, Ichigo merasa jika Toushirou seperti ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Tsk," Toushirou memalingkan wajahnya dari Ichigo.

Ichigo mengernyit melihat sikap Toushirou padanya.

_'Dia kenapa sih?'_

"Dia marah tentang foto yang beredar pagi ini," seru Ashido seolah membaca pikiran Ichigo.

"Oh…" tanggap Ichigo sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

**Bletak!**

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu! Apa kau tidak keberatan akan hal itu?" seru Grimmjow garang.

"Tidak sama sekali," ringis Ichigo memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

"Kau menyukai gadis itu, Ichigo?" tanya Ashido.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum misterius.

**Srettt!**

"Jangan pernah coba-coba untuk menyakitinya," desis Toushirou menahan emosi yang sedari ia tahan. Toushirou mencengkram erat kerah baju seragam Ichigo.

Ingin sekali ia menghajar habis-habisan pemuda berambut _orange_ itu.

"Wah… kau menyerah, Toushirou? Jadi kau berniat menyerahkan gadis imut itu pada Ichigo?" seru Grimmjow menangkap bahwa ucapan Toushirou seperti di dalam film-film percintaan saat gadis yang disukainya direbut oleh orang lain.

"Cih, tentu saja tidak!" Toushirou menghentakkan tangannya melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Ichigo.

"Hei… kau mau ke mana, Toushirou?" tanya Ashido setengah berteriak melihat Toushirou hendak pergi meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Hah… dia itu," Ashido menghela napas mendengar nada sinis itu.

"Jadi benar kau menyukai gadis itu, Ichigo? Lalu bagaimana dengan Nozomi pacarmu itu?"

"Aku akan memutuskan siang ini," ucap Ichigo begitu santainya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Puncak musim panas telah datang. Membawa keceriaan bagi setiap makhluk yang begitu nanti-nanti hari itu. Rasa riang gembira memenuhi setiap sudut kota. Wajah yang berseri-seri begitu tampak di mana-mana. Sungguh hal yang membahagiakan. Semua tampak senang dan bahagia.

Rukia menghela napas. Musim panas telah datang dan ini waktunya bersenang-senang ataupun hanya bersantai ria.

Tidak ada lagi guru yang akan memberikan sebuah materi yang membosankan atau celotehan yang tertele-tele. Tidak ada lagi pelajaran-pelajaran berat yang membebani pikirannya. Ya, tidak ada lagi setidaknya sampai musim panas berakhir.

SMA Karakura setiap tahunnya selalu mengadakan acara liburan musim panas bersama seperti halnya tahun ini. Dan liburan musim panas kali ini mereka akan pergi ke sebuah pantai yang berada di pinggir kota Seireitei. Tempat yang cukup jauh dari Karakura karena setidaknya mereka membutuhkan dua jam lebih untuk sampai ke sana.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Rukia tidak peduli dengan acara musim panas yang diadakan sekolahnya. Rukia tidak peduli berapa lama ia akan sampai ke tempat tujuan. Rukia tidak peduli semua itu.

Yang diperlu dipertanyakan adalah KENAPA IA BISA BERADA DI ANTARA ORANG-ORANG YANG IKUT ACARA LIBURAN MUSIM PANAS TAHUN INI?

Oke! Seingatnya ia akan menghabiskan sisa liburan musim panasnya dengan bermalas-malas di rumahnya yang nyaman dan lepas dari segala gangguan. Dan yang terakhir ia ingat adalah lengkingan suara Senna yang masuk ke kamarnya tadi pagi. Tapi… ia kira itu hanya mimpi.

Sudah dipastikan Senna-lah yang menyeretnya ke sini dan memakaikannya celana _levis_ sepaha dan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna ungu membalut tubuhnya. Pada bagian lengannya ia gulungkan sampai siku dan rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai. Dan satu lagi tas berwarna coklat yang tidak tahu apa saja isinya. Rukia terlalu malas untuk memeriksa isinya.

Rukia duduk terdiam di dalam bus yang berada di deretan kelima di sisi jendela. Rukia melirik keluar dari jendela itu. Dilihatnya beberapa murid yang baru saja datang dituntun masuk untuk naik bus.

Hah… Rukia berharap liburannya akan tetap menyenangkan.

"Apa yang kau lihat di luar sana, Rukia? Kau tidak sedang mencari sosokku, _'kan?_"

Rukia menoleh cepat dan detik berikutnya ia bisa menemukan wajah Ichigo sedang tersenyum menggoda ke arahnya. Kemudian Rukia mengerlingkan matanya ke arah lain.

"Senna! Kenapa kau duduk di sana?"

Senna yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Grimmjow segera menoleh saat namanya dipanggil seseorang.

"Akh, Rukia. Ichigo bilang ia ingin duduk di sampingmu. Jadi kami bertukar tempat duduk. Tak apa _'kan_?"

Dahi Rukia berkedut. _Tak apa katanya?_

Rukia menarik napas mengendalikan emosinya. Jika ia duduk berdekatan dengan pria yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah muncul di sepanjang hidupnya, apa itu masih bisa dibilang tidak apa?

Oh… itu bencana bagi Rukia.

"Hei, Rukia. Nanti kita pergi ke suatu tempat ya? Hanya berdua saja," seru Ichigo yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Rukia.

Rukia mengambil _iPod_ yang berwarna putih dari dalam saku celananya. Kemudian ia memasang _headset_ pada kedua telinganya. Tidak peduli dengan Ichigo yang mulai mengoceh mengajaknya bicara. Rukia hanya butuh ketenangan. Dipejamkannya kedua mata _violet_ itu dan mulai menikmati lagu yang sedang mengalun santai.

"Hei, kau sedang mendengarkan lagu apa _sih_?" Ichigo merenggut salah satu _headset_ milik Rukia dan menyelipkannya pada salah satu telinganya.

"Ck, tidak bisakah kau membiarkan aku senang?" seru Rukia kesal.

"Kau ini gampang sekali marah, Rukia. Tidak asyik!"

Ichigo mengatur posisi duduknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Rukia dengan nyaman. Mendengarkan musik yang mengalun dari salah satu _headset_ yang ia pakai di salah satu telinganya.

"Singkirkan kepalamu dariku!" ucap Rukia tidak suka dengan tingkah Ichigo.

Bukannya segera menyingkir, Ichigo malah semakin merangsek lebih dekat pada Rukia.

"Kau wangi," gumam Ichigo dapat menghirup bebas wangi tubuh Rukia dari lekuk leher gadis mungil itu.

Rukia merasakan detak jantungnya mulai berlaju cepat saat merasakan deruan napas hangat menerpa lehernya.

"Ka-kau jangan berbuat macam-macam padaku!" gertak Rukia.

"Tidak akan kok," Ichigo menyeringai.

**Cup!**

Dengan santai Ichigo kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Rukia setelah mencium pipi kenyal itu.

_'Kami-sama… Selamatkan aku dari setan berkepala jeruk ini,'_ batin Rukia sudah ingin menangis rasanya.

Ichigo terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Rukia.

_'Ini akan menyenangkan…'_

Sebuah senyuman terukir menghiasi wajah tampannya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Hai, Hitsu-_chan_."

"Hai, Kuchiki," sapa balik Toushirou menatap Rukia dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Hei, siapa yang tidak senang disapa oleh gadis pujaan hatinya. Apalagi senyum manis itu hanya ditunjukkan padamu.

Sekarang semua sudah berganti pakaian. Rukia menggunakan pakaian berwarna putih dengan tali yang menjuntai di kedua bahunya. Memperhatikan bahunya yang bebas terakses oleh mata siapa saja dan masih mengenakan celana sepaha tadi. Sedangkan Senna di sampingnya mengenakan kaos berwarna kuning pucat dan celana di atas pahanya.

Toushirou mengenakan kaos berwarna biru muda dan celana selutu. Grimmjow telanjang dada hanya mengenakan celana selutut. Ashido tak jauh berbeda dari Toushirou hanya ia mengenakan kaos berwarna hijau tua.

"Hei, kalian mau ikut jalan-jalan bersama kami?" ajak Toushirou.

"Aku masih _capek_," seru Rukia. Ia masih merasa lelah dengan perjalanannya ke pantai ini. Apalagi ada manusia berkepala jeruk duduk di sampingnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita beli es krim sambil beristirahat," tawar Ichigo tiba-tiba muncul sambil merangkul Rukia. Ichigo memakai celana berwarna krem sebatas betisnya dan kaos putih

"Itu ide yang bagus!" seru Senna dengan riangnya diiringi anggukkan setuju dari yang lainnya.

"OUCH!" Ichigo meringis kesakitan saat Rukia dengan seenaknya menginjak kakinya dan menyikut perutnya.

Dan tidak berperasaannya gadis itu, Ichigo ditinggalkan begitu saja.

"Rasakan! Makanya jangan seenaknya kau menyentuhnya," kepalan tangan Toushirou memukul punggung lebar Ichigo yang sedang membungkuk kesakitan.

"Hahaha… Kasian sekali kau, Ichigo," seru Grimmjow sama sekali tak mengasihani nasib Ichigo.

"Ck, _Baka_!" gumam Ashido.

"Sialan kalian," umpat Ichigo.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Hari semakin siang dan tentunya semakin panas pula. Tapi itu tidak menyurutkan semangat orang-orang yang sedang menikmati masa liburannya. Keadaan pantai pun semakin ramai. Di pinggir pantai yang teduh terdapat beberapa gadis-gadis berjalan melewati tempat itu sambil tersenyum geli ataupun melempar senyum nakal.

Ichigo menyeringai senang melihat gadis-gadis berbusana bikini membuat mereka terlihat _sexy_ mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

"Berhentilah berwajah mesum seperti itu, Ichigo!"

"Akh, Toushirou kau seperti tidak tahu tabiat Ichigo yang satu ini saja," ucap Grimmjow merangkul bahu Ichigo sambil menyeringai.

Toushirou memutar kedua bola matanya. Apa Ichigo tidak sadar jika Rukia ada di sampingnya?

Toushirou melirik gadis yang juga duduk di sampingnya. Terlihat Rukia asyik menikmati es krim batang rasa anggurnya sambil menikmati pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Angin sepoi-sepoi bergerak menerbangkan helaian rambut hitam Rukia dengan lembut.

Toushirou menyunggingkan senyumnya. Seperti biasa Rukia selalu mengabaikan keadaan sekelilingnya.

Rukia menatap heran pada es krim miliknya yang tiba-tiba berpindah haluan keluar mulut.

**Slurp!**

"Hei, rasanya sama saja."

"Tentu saja! Es krim milikmu juga rasa anggur!" seru Rukia kesal.

Ichigo kembali memasukkan es krim milik Rukia ke dalam mulut. Sebenarnya sedari tadi ia memperhatikan Rukia yang diam sambil menikmati es krimnya yang terlihat begitu nikmat.

Padahal rasanya sama saja setelah Ichigo mencicipinya. Rasa tidak jauh beda dengan es krim miliknya.

Lalu kenapa Ichigo kembali memasukkan es krim Rukia ke dalam mulutnya.

Oh… Karena es krim itu bekas Rukia jadi rasanya sedikit berbeda. Ichigo melumat seluruh permukaan es krim yang pernah Rukia cicipi.

Sehingga Rukia menatap risih Ichigo. Ingin sekali gadis itu menarik tangannya, tapi pergelangannya di cengkram erat Ichigo. Rukia memalingkan wajah dari Ichigo apalagi Ichigo terus menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh sambil terus bergelut dengan es krim miliknya.

"Kuchiki, kau mau mencoba punyaku?"

Tiba-tiba Rukia mendapati Toushirou menawarkan es krim rasa _vanila_ miliknya.

"Boleh?" tanya Rukia. Sebenarnya Rukia sempat bingung mau memilih es krim rasa anggur atau _vanilla_ karena ia menyukai keduanya. Sedangkan Toushirou hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh arti.

Rukia dengan senang hati membukakan mulutnya untuk mencicipi es krim milik Toushirou yang disodorkan padanya.

_'Hehe… kalau begini aku bisa mendapatkan ciuman tidak langsung itu,'_ batin Toushirou tersenyum lebar.

**Slurp!**

"Makan es krim milikku saja, _Midget _jika kau mau," Ichigo langsung memasukkan es krim miliknya pada mulut Rukia. Sepertinya ia tahu niat Toushirou karena ia bisa melihat pria pendek itu mendelik tajam padanya.

"Puah! Apa-apaan _sih_ kau ini?" seru Rukia cemberut setelah menarik keluar es krim itu dari mulutnya.

Ichigo menatap tajam Rukia membuat gadis mungil itu tidak mengerti. Yang jelas ia tidak jadi mencicipi es krim rasa _vanila_ milik Toushirou.

Tangan Ichigo menyapu bibir Rukia yang belepotan.

"Kau milikku!"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Ichigo berjalan menyusuri pesisir pantai. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan gadis mungil yang berjalan di belakangnya. Rukia yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ekspresi Ichigo, menatap pria itu tidak mengerti. Rukia merasa heran kenapa Ichigo saat ini terlihat begitu bahagia?

Genggaman tangan Ichigo turun menautkan jari-jarinya di sela-sela jari-jari milik Rukia. Wajahnya berseri-seri sambil terus menuntun Rukia mengikuti langkah kaki jenjangnya.

"Kurosaki, pelan-pelan," ucap Rukia mulai kewalahan mengikuti langkah Ichigo.

Ichigo menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Rukia dan malah mengajak Rukia berlari. Kaki-kaki telanjang itu sesekali terkena sapuan ombak membuat kaki-kaki mereka basah karenanya.

Ichigo tertawa riang. Angin kencang yang berhembus dan suara deruan ombak meredam suaranya.

Ichigo merasa senang. Ia belum merasakan hal ini sebelumnya saat bersama pacar-pacar dulu. Tidak seperti saat ini. Bersama Rukia.

_Apa ini yang namanya kasmaran?_

Ichigo terkekeh dalam hati. Jika benar yang seperti ini rasanya kasmaran, kenapa baru saat ini ia merasakannya?

Padahal rasanya begitu menyenangkan. Hatinya berbunga-bunga membuatnya tidak tahan untuk selalu menebar senyum. Dadanya berdebar-debar menyenangkan. Entah kenapa seperti ada sebuah dorongan semangat baru dalam dirinya. Dan hari-hari yang dilewatinya pun terasa begitu berwarna.

"Hah… Hah… Kurosaki… Aku tak… sanggup lagi," seru Rukia dengan napas terengah-engah.

**Bugh!**

Tiba-tiba Ichigo berhenti berlari membuat Rukia yang berada di belakangnya menabrak punggung tegapnya. Dan ketika Ichigo berbalik, Rukia kehilangan keseimbangan hingga membuatnya menarik apa pun di depannya.

**Syuut!**

"KYAAAAAAA!"

**BYUUR!**

"Itaiii," rintih Rukia saat setelah punggungnya menghantam pasir yang tidak empuk itu. Apalagi beban tubuh Ichigo yang juga ikut menimpanya.

**BYUUR!**

Gelombang ombak kembali menghempaskan kedua insan itu. Membuat tubuh dan pakaian keduanya benar-benar basah kuyup.

"Menyingkirlah dari atas tubuhku, Kurosaki !" Rukia menyipitkan matanya saat tetesan air jatuh dari atasnya ke wajahnya.

"Dari tadi kau memanggilku, Kurosaki, Kurosaki, Kurosaki terus!" ucap Ichigo jengah.

"Bukankah itu namamu, Baka!"

Ichigo diam menatap lekat gadis di bawahnya. Ada sesuatu yang tengah ia pikirkan.

"Rukia, apa kau menyukaiku?"

Rukia terdiam sebentar, "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku?" tanya balik Rukia sambil mendorong tubuh Ichigo.

"Seharusnya kau tanyakan hal itu pada dirimu sendiri," Rukia mulai beranjak pergi ingin meninggalkan Ichigo.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia.

Rukia menatap lurus pada mata _hazel_ itu kemudian menghela napas, "Apa alasanmu kau mendekatiku? Apa karena kau benar menyukaiku atau hanya sekedar merasa tertarik padaku?"

Ichigo tertunduk. Sebenarnya ia juga belum tahu perasaan seperti apa yang ia miliki untuk Rukia. Perasaan yang selalu bergejolak saat berada didekat gadis itu.

"A-aku belum tahu. Tapi aku butuh kepastian darimu," Ichigo mencengkram erat bahu mungil itu.

"Kepastian seperti apa yang kau mau?"

"Jika kau menyukaiku!"

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan kepastian seperti itu padamu," jawab Rukia.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo. _Kenapa? Kenapa Rukia bicara seperti itu?_

"Aku ini sudah mempunyai tunangan."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Jadi Rukia, kau akhirnya kau menerima Ichigo sebagai pacarmu?" tanya Senna saat Rukia baru saja duduk nyaman di bangkunya.

Rukia merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menatap sayu Senna yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Jika tidak begitu sepertinya dia tidak akan berhenti mengejarku. Dan itu sungguh menyebalkan, kau tahu?" Rukia memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Ya dan sepertinya dia akan tetap begitu sebelum benar-benar mendapatkan hatimu," ucap Senna menopang dagunya dan salah satu jarinya menunjuk sesuatu.

Rukia mengikuti ke mana arah telunjuk itu dan akhirnya mata _violet_nya mendapati sosok pria jangkung dengan rambut _orange_ berada di ambang pintu kelasnya sambil memasang senyum manis di wajahnya. Rukia menghela napas dan dengan enggan ia mulai beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ya, setidaknya selama satu minggu ini aku harus bertahan dengannya. Lalu dia akan memutuskanku seperti mantan-mantan pacarnya. Begitu _'kan_ Senna?" ucap Rukia sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Senna untuk menghampiri Ichigo.

"Err… kali ini aku tidak yakin dengan hal itu, Rukia," ringis Senna sama sekali tidak sampai ke telinga Rukia.

.

.

**Satu bulan kemudian…**

"SENNA! KENAPA ICHIGO BELUM JUGA MEMUTUSKANKU! KAU BILANG IA AKAN MEMUTUSKANKU SETELAH SATU MINGGU KAMI JADIAN!"

"Errr… Kapan aku bilang begitu, Rukia?

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

"Hey, Rukia kenapa kau lari meninggalkanku?"

**Twitch!**

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

Ini fic multichap yang pendek dari Yan. tapi membutuhkan jangka panjang untuk membereskannya. Puji syukur alhamdulillah pada Allah SWT yang telah memberikan kesempatan kepada saya untuk menyelesaikan fic ini *loh? kok malah pidato?*

Bletak! Bletak!

Yan udah tamatin fic ini ya?^^ jadi jangan minta lagi Yan buat update fic ini O.o

maaf akhirnya sangat gaje dan tidak memuaskan. Itulah usaha Yan yang semaksimalnya.

Yes! satu fic beres^^

**Special's thanks for : **Hana – Kori no Akuma, Ruki Yagami, chibiiBerry, Putri Luna, Arashi Naoki, Tsuki-onna, Poppholic Uki, Sora Yasu9a 2230612, ariadneLacie, Michilatte626, curio cherry, Twingwing RuRaKe, Chappy Ruki Oguri, Hikari-Kiddo, Melody AMPv Schiffer, Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius, Haza ShiRaifu

**Anezakibeech :** Yan udah update fic-nya ya?^^ Hahaha… maaf lama.

**Shira Roles :** Haha… Iya. Salah Ichigo tuh, orang lagi ngantuk malah dicium^^ *gak nyambung*

**ryuzaki kuchiki :** Makasih udah nunggu fic gaje ini^^

**wu :** Yan udah update fic-nya. Maaf lama^^

**Nine tailed fox love naruto :** Aduh, sampai hafal gitu atau copy paste? *nyengir*

**Zanpaku-nee :** Hahaha… Yan juga. Suka Ichi yang mesum tapi gak berengsek. Makanya di sini pas nyium Ruki itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Muhahaha…

**IchiRuki Lovers :** Thanks you *kissu* *plak* apakah scene IchiRukinya memuaskan?

**corvusraven :** Hahaha… sepertinya nasib Rukia berakhir menderita karena terus dikejar jeruk mesum^^ *plak*

**Taviabeta-Primavera : **Yan udah update^^

Arigatou atas RnR fic Yan selama ini. Sungguh karena itu Yan tetap semangat menulis fic :D Sankyuu minna… Untuk terakhir kalinya Yan minta review buat fic ini^^

**Please Review…**


End file.
